


Путь к возвышению

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [6]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights 2
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Philosophy, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Single work, Survival, elements of thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Скромный мастер школы Прорицания, специализирующийся на разгадке прошлого, одержим таинственной хозяйкой древнего амулета. Однажды он отправляется в экспедицию к неизвестным руинам и внезапно осознаёт, что проходит с ней один и тот же путь — только в разных эпохах.Автор:Ungoliant
Series: ББ-квест от DG 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Падение Второго Иллефарна и активные заклинания по версии игры Neverwinter Nights 2, Форд и археологическое общество из первой части серии. В игре Алданон — эксцентричный волшебник с широкими познаниями, недоступными остальным магам — помогает герою победить могущественного антагониста, однако источник его знаний остаётся загадкой. Попытка автора добавить науку в магию.
> 
> Посмотреть иллюстрацию ["Перед уходом"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920085)

_В пору расцвета Человек не знал пощады и не попросил о ней во время своего упадка и окончательного падения. Даже теперь, спустя почти сорок восемь столетий после гибели Человека, его великие свершения и не менее грандиозные неудачи поистине поражают воображение._

_Майк Резник. Семь взглядов на Олдувайское ущелье_

— …За полгода мы изучим, как опознавать предметы, видеть сокрытое, включая магические ловушки и замаскированных существ, разберём, как снять наложенные слепоту и глухоту. Однако этим школа Прорицания не ограничивается: к примеру, ослабляющие заклинания и предвидение эффективны в комбинациях с другими школами. Те, кто углубляется в эти знания, могут предсказывать движения противника в бою, читать мысли и даже воспоминания — например, касаясь предметов…

В глазах студентов читалась скука, ведь они, конечно же, грезили о том, как будут крутить огненные вихри, а на деле кучка стариков настаивала на базовой подготовке. Далеко не все знания пригождались в жизни: чаще волшебники наколдовывали шар света для чтения и лечились от лёгких, но неприятных болезней, чем пользовались каким-нибудь «ледяным дождём» или проклятиями. Многие, осознав это, в дальнейшем уйдут в другие школы или будут пользоваться простыми заклинаниями для бытовых нужд, что тоже было не плохо и ни в коем случае не оскорбительно, если упрощало и без того тяжёлую жизнь.

Любой волшебник мог провести этот курс, однако совет магов одобрил кандидатуру мастера Алданона, чтобы найти ему хоть какое-то дополнительное применение. За годы службы он давно свыкся с местом своей школы в приоритетах исследований и обучения, наживую оброс каменной шкурой и прятал мысли куда лучше своих коллег. Если находился студент, желающий продолжить обучение, Алданон никогда не отказывал, но его вершин никто не достигал и даже не понимал, каким он видел мир на самом деле.

Пока ученики отрабатывали свой урок, разбившись на пары, Алданон сжал в кармане мантии амулет на тонкой золотой цепочке — бесполезную на первый взгляд безделушку с одноразовым зачарованием на защиту от смерти. Такие магические предметы не были редкостью и раздавались, к примеру, солдатам, способным их вовремя применить; искатели приключений порой наивно уповали на чудеса и забывали, что это не аура Тиморы, дарующая бессмертие, поэтому бездумно подставлялись под стрелы. К счастью, таких людей становилось всё меньше — благодаря отчасти просветительскому движению.

Однако конкретно в этом амулете хранилось кое-что ещё, видимое только Алданону: воспоминания о предыдущей владелице. С каждым касанием и произнесённым заклинанием её образ восставал перед глазами вырванным фрагментом из полотна времени — всегда случайный момент, как вытащенный на удачу кусочек мозаики. Единственное, что их объединяло — сильные эмоции, которые не всегда читались при отсутствии окружения, контекста. Зачастую он не понимал, о чём она говорила, из-за специфики диалекта.

Амулет попал ему в руки четыре года назад, когда стража Невервинтера арестовала партию незаконных артефактов с чёрного рынка. Источник так и не был найден, но Алданон не терял надежду, днями напролёт следил за хозяйкой амулета, прислушивался к каждому оброненному слову и даже её имя смог уловить лишь однажды — почти через год.

«…А меня — Фейн, рада знакомству», — она чуть кивнула незримому собеседнику. Для Алданона это стало прорывом, но и также началом странной привязанности, возможно, к давно мёртвой девушке. Скорее всего она потеряла амулет или спрятала — иначе её смерть стала бы первым и ярчайшим воспоминанием. Покопавшись в книгах по лингвистике, Алданон нашёл несколько устаревших слов, которыми активно пользовалась в своей речи Фейн, и постепенно научился её понимать.

Как и все лунные эльфы, она была бледна и невысока — на голову ниже Алданона, — в одежде предпочитала оттенки синего и часто носила укороченную тунику, которую прихватывала на талии поясом — с рукавами до локтей, свободную на груди, но при этом подчёркивающую утончённую фигуру. На словах Алданон не мог описать её красоту, а потому внезапно обнаружил в себе задатки художника. Наверняка коллеги находили его наброски, но никогда не спрашивали напрямую, кого он постоянно пытался запечатлить: даже среди мастеров он считался чудаковатым.

Фейн задумчиво глядела сквозь Алданона, прикусив нижнюю губу, а он сходил с ума, не в силах понять, что же её так беспокоило — что случилось, в конце концов? Как назло, ему попалась самая неразговорчивая девушка во всём Фаэруне.

Именно поэтому Алданона не волновали пустые взгляды студентов; в отличие от других учителей, он не принимал близко к сердцу, что его предмет быстро забывался, и насильно не требовал зубрить скучную теорию. Им было всё равно — ему тоже. Жизнь научит, заставит вспомнить, когда нога угодит в капкан. Хотя скорее всего большинство из них ни разу в жизни не покинут город.

Он знал, что давно потерял связь с настоящим временем — ещё до загадочной Фейн — и тем более не задумывался о будущем. Те же библиотекари, историки и археологи точно так же предпочитали скучной, серой обыденности нераскрытые страницы прошлого и были вполне счастливы. Именно поэтому Алданон всегда консультировал экспедиции и, как истинный художник, дорисовывал для своих коллег детали, так сказать, с натуры.

После занятия Алданон собрал вещи и вместе со студентами покинул скромную лекционную при библиотеке, чтобы уступить место следующему потоку. Изначально археологическое общество концентрировалось на сохранении и пополнении знаний; благодаря их усилиям в Невервинтере была собрала великая коллекция книг, свитков и артефактов. Однако сбор экспедиций и проведение раскопок — дело дорогое, муторное и долгое. Относительно недавно было решено делиться накопленными знаниями в доступном формате лекций — так появились первые курсы. Поскольку в совете состояли опытные волшебники, также со временем появились курсы школ магии. С каждым годом поток студентов только рос, и здание архива внезапно оказалось тесным и шумным. Ходили слухи о создании отдельного учебного заведения, однако проблема финансирования как всегда оказалась решающей.

Звание мастера Алданон получил недавно и довольно рано в сравнении с остальными коллегами — снова сыграла редкость школы Прорицания. Новое звание не особо изменило жизнь, разве что совет выделил скромный закоулок под кабинет, где можно было сконцентрироваться в тишине и не беспокоиться, что кто-то будет отвлекать или таращиться на Алданона во время работы. Великой загадки, почему он стал самым молодым мастером школы в Невервинтере, не было: основной статьёй доходов для любого исследовательского сообщества оставалось опознание предметов — раскрытие их особых качеств. Поскольку Алданон лучше всех разбирался в скрытом, вещи из-под его рук высоко ценились.

Поэтому когда его вызвали на внеочередное собрание, Алданон не сомневался, что речь пойдёт о новой партии каких-нибудь волшебных палочек. Однако совет собрался в полном составе: престарелые волшебники и учёные восседали за длинным полукруглым столом, а перед ними находился лишь один свободный стул.

— Мастер Алданон, прошу прощения за то, что отвлекли вас от рабочего процесса. Совет вынужден подвергнуть вас небольшой проверке перед новой экспедицией, — объяснился мастер Дюррант — глава археологического общества. Алданон присел перед ними, скромно сложив на коленях руки, и уставился в нейтральную точку где-то над седыми головами. Среди мудрецов, впрочем, затесался один мужчина с суровым лицом и короткой рыжей шевелюрой — он сидел с краю, в тени, и буравил Алданона недоверчивым взглядом. Тем временем в комнату вошёл ассистент с подносом в руках и встал неподалёку. Мастер Дюррант пояснил: — Раскройте историю трёх предметов, какова между ними связь. Приступайте.

Уже десятки раз Алданон проходил одно и то же испытание, а мудрые, но скептически настроенные коллеги пытались сбить его с толку, уличить в выдумке или обмане. К сожалению, прорицатель не владел собственным искусством, как не мог подчинить себе прошлое — призраки жили в предметах сами по себе, привязанные яркими эмоциями. Он аккуратно взял с подноса первый предмет — толстый серебряный перстень с небольшим изумрудом — и прочитал безмолвное заклинание.

— Воин снимает его… видимо, с трупа… поднимает над головой, озирается вокруг и кричит: «Победа!» — следующим был вскрытый конверт; Алданон проделал то же самое и рассказал о том, что увидел: — Внутри было письмо с радостной вестью… Это кто-то из рыцарей Невервинтера, судя по геральдике на доспехах. Простите, я не разбираюсь в лицах — обычно пользуюсь книгами и соотношу по портретам… кхм… ладно. Так… он обращается к Лорду и говорит, что битва за Иллуск окончилась победой. Значит, эти два предмета взаимосвязаны и относятся к году «Сломанного Шлема».

— Хорошо, давайте дальше, — поторопил мастер Дюррант.

Третьим предметом был гладкий камень, однако когда Алданон коснулся его, ничего не произошло.

— Это обычный камень. Ничего не вижу.

— Да, я подобрал его у озера, когда шёл сюда, — голос рыжего мужчины с хмурым лицом оказался ожидаемо хриплым, а тон — грубым. Весь его вид вызывал неприязнь, и Алданон решил, что дело в ауре. — Однако камень не возник вчера из воздуха, а лежал на своём месте сотни лет. Тысячи лет назад он мог быть великой скалой. Это самый важный свидетель, но для вас — пустой звон.

Чего Алданон только не слышал за годы обучения и работы, но сейчас, сидя перед советом, точно отстающий студент, впал в молчаливый ступор.

— Господин Джерро финансирует следующую экспедицию и владеет решающем правом отбора специалистов, — снова пояснил мастер Дюррант и взглянул на Алданона с сочувствием.

— Пробуйте снова, — гаркнул Джерро так, что несколько мастеров вздрогнули.

Стиснув зубы, Алданон подчинился, сжал камень в кулаке и попытался сосредоточиться, однако ничего не менялось. Он был молод и недостаточно опытен, а возможно, страх перед советом и собственное бессилие не позволяли заглянуть хоть чуточку глубже. Быть может, всё сразу.

— Нет, ничего, прошу прощения, — Алданон отложил камень на поднос. Руки дрожали, как и голос, поэтому он невольно заговорил очень тихо. — Пока что я вижу только образы людей, которые когда-либо касались предмета в особо значимый момент. В будущем, когда откроются все хитрости и секреты, я буду видеть куда больше.

Наконец Алданон смог взять себя в руки, однако всё ещё избегал смотреть на Джерро. Конечно, он желал археологическому обществу самого лучшего, ценил вложенные в него средства и возвращал сторицей, но и объективно оценивал свои возможности. Без одной экспедиции они смогут прожить, бывали времена и похуже: лишь недавно отгремела очередная война, в которую затянуло Невервинтер.

По всей видимости, того же мнения был и мастер Дюррант. Мудрый старик не раскидывался словами, как Джерро, не пытался внушить ему авторитет, и речь его была монотонна, как на очередной лекции по археологии:

— Позвольте прояснить наши методы и взгляды, господин Джерро, чтобы во время рабочего процесса у нас с вами не возникло недопонимания. Да, Прорицание — не идеальный инструмент и зависит не только от мастерства волшебника, но и от его способности беспристрастно сопоставлять увиденное с уже известными фактами. Талант юноши был подтверждён многоуважаемой комиссией и нынешним советом, однако даже свидетель событий мог быть необъективен, эмоционально вовлечён в связи с утратой, к примеру. Объективные факты — это любые документы, артефакты и геологическая разведка, а затем уже воспоминания современников. Только объединив данные из разных источников, мы подтверждаем или опровергаем рабочую теорию. Поэтому в отчёте рассказы мастера Алданона будут носить уточняющий характер, более личный, если желаете — это необходимая огранка сухим датам.

К концу монолога мастера Дюрранта Джерро фактически сдался: откинулся на мягкую спинку высокого стула, скрестив на груди руки, и хищно посматривал на полусонных соседей. После неловкой паузы он первым поднялся на ноги и произнёс:

— Что ж, мне всё равно, какой будет… «огранка». Важен только результат. План не меняется.

Когда он удалился, даже ни с кем не попрощавшись, в зале будто стало попросторнее. Кряхтя, переговариваясь и шаркая обувью, достопочтенные советники начали расходиться, а Алданон, как прибитый, продолжал сидеть на своём месте. Лишь когда подошёл Дюррант, он подскочил и негромко, скороговоркой выпалил:

— Я улучшу результат к тому времени, когда экспедиция вернётся в Невервинтер! Отчёт будет в лучшем виде, клянусь!

Старый волшебник на миг опешил от подобного напора, затем усмехнулся и по-дружески положил ему руку на плечо.

— Вот и отлично, в полях учатся куда быстрее! Да, молодой человек, вас изначально включили в состав экспедиции. Завтра утром введём в курс дела, а пока — не беспокойтесь: с обществом Аммона придётся недолго считаться. Он блестящий колдун и практик, но чересчур озабочен властью. Не доведёт она его до добра, помяните моё слово.

Оставшись в своём закутке, в одиночестве, Алданон коснулся амулета и успокоился, лишь когда увидел Фейн: к счастью, сейчас она улыбалась, хотя глядела на кого-то другого, и тянула вверх руки, словно в молитве. Её момент счастья принадлежал и ему тоже.


	2. 1

Алданон никогда не думал, что сборы могут быть столь утомительными: он родился и вырос в Невервинтере и ни разу его не покидал, если не считать прогулок за городскими стенами в юности. Однако время романтизации путешествий быстро подошло к концу, когда началась учёба, а там и Алданон вырос в типичного скучного взрослого. Теперь он считал приключения блажью и лишним риском — возможно, дикая волчья стая и не загрызёт, но бандиты нападут запросто, — поэтому к поездке он готовился как к бою с последующей осадой.

Койка была завалена сменными вещами, и всё казалось нужным, незаменимым. Штаны и рубахи он ещё мог утрамбовать на дне рюкзака, сверху накидать амулеты, чистые книги для записей, чернильницу, запасные перья и набор для ремонта одежды, несколько зелий на непредвиденные обстоятельства, но не мантию и пару ботинок, а ведь ещё должно было остаться место для гамака и еды. Уж не на шею же обувь вешать, связав шнурки?

Порядком вымотавшись, Алданон уселся на край койки, достал амулет и спросил свою призрачную подругу:

— Ну, Фейн, подскажи, что делать? Наверняка ты была путешественником получше меня, — он не знал, с чего вообще взял это: каждый раз она появлялась в лёгкой одежде, выглядела чистой и опрятной, как никогда не бывало с дороги.

Как и всегда, Фейн не отвечала на его вопросы и пребывала в собственном пузыре времени, где царило лето. В бежевых бриджах и любимой синей тунике она шла через комнатушку Алданона, держа кого-то за руку и смеясь — такая лёгкая и светлая, что ком из горла рвался. Столь идиллическая картина, казалось, просто не могла существовать, словно Фейн — не воспоминание, а иллюзия, навеянная каким-нибудь жестоким шутником.

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Алданон подскочил и торопливо отозвал заклинание, словно кто-то мог застукать его за подглядыванием. В принципе, Совет и так понимал, чем он по сути занимался. На пороге стоял мастер Дюррант с пустым рюкзаком в руках.

— Собираешься, Алданон? Хорошо, хорошо, — он глянул ему через плечо в комнату и широко улыбнулся. — Столько вещей ты точно не унесёшь, но я как знал — принёс тебе подарок: этот зачарованный рюкзак прослужил мне много лет, и теперь тебе пригодится. Могу я зайти?

Алданон покраснел от смущения и молча подвинулся, позволив старику пройти в свою скромную комнату. Тот осмотрелся и тепло улыбнулся.

— Прошу прощения, я не ждал гостей…

— Что ты, не бери в голову. Я просто одинокий старик, который хочет быть полезным, — мастер Дюррант аккуратно положил рюкзак на койку рядом с пожитками и сцепил руки перед собой, словно набирался храбрости для предстоящих объяснений. — Первая экспедиция — настоящий кошмар для неподготовленного сотрудника, привыкшего к сидячему образу жизни; тебе предстоят испытания, которые для многих — обыденность. Ты привыкнешь — куда денешься? Но эта экспедиция… другая, и даже я не могу дать гарантий, что вам не будет ничего грозить, — он почти перешёл на шёпот. — Господин Джерро — опасный человек, и он будет следить, чтобы его вложения окупились. Ходят слухи, что он совершает сделки с могущественными демонами, а те имеют глаза и уши повсюду.

До поры до времени Алданон слушал, чуть ли не развесив уши, но на моменте с заговором не удержался и улыбнулся. Старик пытался ему помочь, но явно перегибал с паранойей: в чём только маги ни пытались уличить друг друга из-за банальной зависти.

— Мастер Дюррант, это же серьёзные обвинения! Подобные слухи расследуют Звёздные плащи. Ну, предположим, ему хватило могущества и мудрости, чтобы удержать парочку демонов, но без предоплаты даже строители не работают. Вы хотите сказать, что господин Джерро раздал свою душу по кускам, как какой-то… пирог?

Мастер Дюррант снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ты ещё молод, Алданон, и веришь в здравый смысл. Хорошо, если я ошибаюсь, но ты всё равно приглядывай за своими коллегами.

— Я, честно говоря, ни с кем и не общаюсь, — помявшись, признался тот.

— Коллектив на раскопках — почти что семья, одиночество даже опасно. Поэтому я так обеспокоен, когда кто-то лезет в нашу жизнь. Верь прошлому, Алданон, прислушивайся и учись на чужих ошибках, чтобы не повторить их в будущем. Всё получится.

Алданон несколько раз поблагодарил мастера Дюрранта; сжав лямку рюкзака в кулаке, он думал, что среди всех, кого он знал, только этот старик всегда о нём заботился и переживал за успехи. Возможно, без него даже курса Прорицания вовсе бы не существовало.

Мастер Дюррант помог советом, что следовало взять из необходимого, вспомнил парочку историй из юности, когда сам выезжал на раскопки, а затем распрощался. На сердце у Алданона потеплело, и сборы ускорились, хотя завтрашний день продолжал пугать до дрожи в коленях. Даже себе он казался глупым и неловким — что уж говорить об именитых исследователях?

Сунув руку со сложенными стопкой рубахами в рюкзак, Алданон провалился внутрь по плечо. Испуг смешался с искренним восторгом — вещи, зачарованные на грузоподъёмность, стоили дорого, и жалованье даже с надбавками преподавателя подобные траты не позволяло. Кожа местами износилась и потрескалась на сгибах, а так рюкзак выглядел идеально, словно у него была собственная история. Недолго думая, Алданон схватился за лямку и бегло прочитал заклинание.

Он увидел молодого человека — жилистого, с пышными тёмными кудрями и горящим взглядом, напоминавшего мастера Дюрранта, как дальнего родственника. На памяти Алданона такой счастливой улыбки никогда не было на морщинистом лице, а глаза не горели каким-то маниакальным счастьем. В грязной одежде, словно кто-то только что оплевал его комьями грязи, держа чью-то руку в своих ладонях, молодой человек, чуть не захлёбываясь словами, тараторил:

— …С тобой всё в порядке? Ох, я думал, это конец, но боги смилостивились! — он склонился, чтобы поцеловать воздух в своих тёмных от грязи ладонях. — Мне плевать на трудности: преграды не страшны, пока мы преодолеваем их вместе! Любимая, милая моя Лайра, выходи за меня!.. — выслушав ответ, он заметно расслабил плечи и перестал горбиться, улыбнулся совсем как безумный. — Да ладно, болото с утопцами — подходящее место!..

Алданон отдёрнул руку и резко отошёл в сторону, словно рюкзак оказался проклят; теперь ему было стыдно за свой поступок. Оставшийся вечер его не покидало смурное настроение, поэтому все вещи с койки перекочевали в зачарованный рюкзак почти в беспорядочном состоянии — по весу оказалось вполне приемлемо. Маленькая комната давила одиночеством и мрачным ожиданием; Алданон не смыкал глаз до глубокой ночи, крутил в руке амулет Фейн, но на неё саму почему-то не смотрел — успокаивало одно её присутствие.

Когда общежитие наполнилось шорохами и негромкими голосами, а свет солнца добрался до окон, Алданон протёр глаза со сна, чувствуя себя разбитым и уставшим, привёл себя в порядок, надел рюкзак, запер дверь и привычным маршрутом отправился на работу. Для сообщества магов в Невервинтере выделили целую площадь в квартале Чёрное озеро, где расположились торговцы и организации, тесно связанные с магией, поэтому среди прохожих в основном встречались люди и эльфы в мантиях, а призванным существам на улице давно перестали удивляться.

К лавке пекаря Алданона приманили божественные запахи булочек — искушение, которому подвластны все без исключения. Пока он думал, что взять — косичку с орехами или пирожок с яблоками, — пекарь рассматривал его и улыбался.

— Путешественник, да? Если что-нибудь купишь, отсыплю тебе хлебных палочек — они долго не портятся.

Алданон хотел возразить, что заходил в магазин несколько раз в месяц (и не помнил подобной щедрости), но не стал спорить, ведь он на самом деле теперь путешественник. Невервинтер проживал очередное прохладное утро, жители спешили на учёбу и работу, а Алданону предстояло впервые покинуть родной город.

В здание архива он зашёл в приподнятом настроении и сразу заметил небольшую группу с рюкзаками в конце коридора, где располагался кабинет мастера Дюрранта. Почти всех Алданон встречал, а одного паренька из дамарцев даже припомнил среди студентов — тот, заметив его, негромко поздоровался.

Символ Денейра — глаз с треугольным зрачком и зажжённой свечой сверху — словно зорко следил за всем, что творилось в общем коридоре, ведь он был здесь хозяином и стражем знаний. Мастера гордились архивом и славили бога пополнением коллекций, а студенты постарше пугали новичков легендой о мстительном духе библиотеки, который преследовал должников, не сдавших вовремя книги, и жестоко карал за порванные корешки. Когда Алданон ещё учился, этого духа прозвали «библиотечным стражником», а кто-то уверял, что на самом деле его видел.

— Отлично, почти все в сборе, — мастер Дюррант в сопровождении двух коллег из Совета пригласил всех внутрь, но не предложил даже присесть — значит, разговор будет коротким. С облегчением Алданон заметил, что Джерро не соизволил явиться, а переложил всю ответственность по сборам на старика. — Думаю, следует всех представить. Мастер Салхана, будете любезны?

Он тоже был членом Совета и отвечал за экспедиции. Алданону приходилось часто спорить с ним по поводу находок, точнее, из-за их возраста: ценность для него исчислялась лишь в монетах, а культурный вес был чем-то вроде сопутствующей полезной характеристики. Как просвещённый человек без предрассудков, Алданон не позволял себе опускаться до оскорблений на почве национальности, но понимал коллег, которые за глаза звали его «продажным чондатанцем» или «чондой», что уже носило оскорбительный характер.

Конечно, кто же ещё мог гарантировать успех миссии?

— Доброе утро, коллеги, — прокашлявшись, начал мастер Салхана. — Я возглавляю экспедицию и отвечаю за нашу безопасность, а это моя ассистентка Энна — одарённая колдунья, которая предпочла путь бардов.

— Одно другому не мешает, — улыбаясь, произнесла солнечная эльфийка, однако по её взгляду Алданон понял, что этот упрёк об упущенной одарённости она слышит от мастера Салхана слишком часто. — Привет всем ещё раз! Я отвечаю за письменность: свитки, книги, наскальные рисунки с высокоразвитыми людьми-ящерами — всё моё.

Улыбнулись все, кроме Салханы — казалось, он был готов поменять ассистентку прямо здесь и сейчас, однако появление двух запыхавшихся дварфов разрядило напряжённую атмосферу. Тот, что шёл впереди — немолодой, с глубокой проседью в бороде, — пожал руку мастеру Дюрранту, а следом Салхане. Дварф помоложе, с жиденькой бородёнкой, застенчиво мялся в стороне, схватившись обеими руками за лямки рюкзака.

— Вы как раз вовремя, мой друг. Позвольте представить Ульфгара из клана Убийц троллей — нашего геолога…

— Забегая вперёд, уточню для шутников, сколько троллей я убил: ни одного. Это просто клановое имя.

Мастер Салхана тактично оставил выпад без комментариев и спросил, кивнув на второго дварфа:

— Твой ассистент, верно?

— Так точно, это Эрн — паренёк из моего клана. Способный, но пока едва ли отличит кусок базальта от чёрной слизи.

— Ну… оно же пошевелится? — робко уточнил тот, и Ульфгар, громко рассмеявшись, похлопал его по плечу.

Мастер Салхана спешил закончить с затянувшимся знакомством и наконец представил Алданона:

— Наш мастер Прорицаний, способный заглядывать в воспоминания предметов. Форд будет вашим ассистентом.

Молодой дамарец ещё раз вежливо поздоровался, словно впервые встретил Алданона — но в новом качестве. Никто не говорил, что у него будет помощник, однако новость казалась обнадёживающей: хоть на кого-то можно перекинуть бюрократическую волокиту и сосредоточиться на любимом деле.

Мастер Дюррант стоял вместе со всеми, хоть они и заняли его кабинет, словно провожал родню в долгий путь. Когда разговоры утихли, он вновь заговорил:

— О месте раскопок мало что известно, господа… и дамы, — добавил он, чуть поклонившись, и Энна смущённо улыбнулась. — Цель находится за Лесом Невервинтер и далеко от основного тракта с Уотердипом — это глухие и неисследованные места, так что на всякий случай готовьтесь к бою.

Форд кинул на Алданона восторженный взгляд; остальные не казались удивлёнными или расстроенными. Мастер Салхана добавил:

— Если кому-то не хватает оружия, договоримся о выдаче с городским интендантом. Прошу проявить сознательность и ничего не терять, иначе стоимость будет возмещать археологическое общество за счёт вашего жалования!

— Конечно, — мастер Дюррант кашлянул, прервав тираду, и поднял руки так, будто намеревался обнять всех присутствующих разом. — Верьте друг другу, друзья мои, держитесь вместе и несите миру свет знания! Я буду молиться Денейру о вас.

Археологическое общество никогда не скрывало опасность этих миссий. Более того, сотрудники чтили память погибших на раскопках и старались учиться на их ошибках, а каждая новая группа перед выходом по традиции собиралась возле мемориала — каменной плиты с выбитыми именами, — чтобы попросить об удаче. Студентам вроде Форда и Эрна она напоминала о реальной опасности, однако Алданон сомневался, что улыбчивый ассистент что-то воспринял всерьёз. Его же взгляд остановился на одной строчке — «Лайре Жанарвонт-Дюррант, почётному члену Совета, любимой жене и маме».

Хоть Алданон и пытался зарядиться от прощальной речи положительным настроем, но ничего не получалось: ощущение, что его отпускают в последний путь, никуда не исчезло. Сколько бы времени он ни провёл с мертвецами, жить ему всё равно очень хотелось.

Вцепившись в лямки подаренного рюкзака до побелевших костяшек, Алданон поёжился и последовал за группой.


	3. 2

С Невервинтером Алданон прощался с тяжёлым сердцем, хотя свежие впечатления быстро отвлекли его в первые часы пути. С новым посохом, на казённом коне, который покорно топал по пыльной дороге, он и сам чувствовал себя обновлённым — свободным, наверное. Тракт вёл их в сторону Уотердипа; по правую руку где-то далеко раскинулось Море Мечей, но только холодные порывы ветра напоминали о нём.

В пути его спутники почти не разговаривали, однако на стоянках, которые устраивали четыре раза за день, они продолжали предыдущие темы, словно и не прерываясь, смеялись и обсуждали какие-то другие поездки. Алданон обычно сидел в стороне либо уделял внимание животным, не зная, куда себя ещё деть. Дварфам на двоих достался низкорослый тягловый конь — мощный, с длинной гривой; волосы даже над копытами росли, почти полностью их скрывая. Алданон ни разу такого не видел и пытался подкармливать его с рук.

Первый день пути пронёсся быстро, и с наступлением ночи мастер Салхана начал искать подходящее место для ночлега — подальше от тракта, за деревьями или большими камнями, чтобы укрыться от ветра и любопытных глаз. Ульфгар потоптался по ровному участку, словно к чему-то прислушивался, и дал добро, а затем вместе с Эрном ловко и быстро поставил палатку, похожую на тент. Пока они работали, Форд собирал палки, сухие листья и тонкие сучки, чтобы развести костёр. У Энны уже были угли, но их хватило бы лишь на растопку. Мастер Салхана расставлял магические ловушки — судя по движениям, парализующие.

Алданон всё ещё не находил себе применения, но совесть не позволяла бездельничать, и тогда он обратился к Энне:

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Она с интересом взглянула на него и улыбнулась, пока выбивала искры огнивом и пыталась поджечь какой-то белый пух.

— Конечно! Форду пригодится помощь, а мне срочно нужны дрова.

Когда пламя ярко вспыхнуло, Энна вздрогнула от неожиданности и принялась подкладывать больше пуха. Алданон поспешил за своим ассистентом: видно, это была судьба — всё делать вместе. Дварфы на зависть работали дружно, а оттого слаженно.

— Мастер Алданон, я здесь! — Форд махал ему свободной рукой, а второй придерживал хворост. — Решили ко мне присоединиться?

— Пришёл помочь… и познакомиться, раз мы теперь напарники.

Наклонившись к земле, чтобы набрать мелких палок, Алданон в том числе оттянул неудобный для себя момент: поддерживать разговор с малознакомым человеком у него получалось плохо, а неловкие паузы не на шутку выбивали из колеи. Однако Форду и самому хватало слов за двоих:

— Я тут подумал, как иронично, что мы, образованные маги, вынуждены собирать дрова вручную, палатку возводить… потому что боимся ветра и дождя, которые давно себе подчинили. Мы довольно беспомощны, вы не находите?

— Потому что тратить силы на такие глупости бессмысленно, — Алданон сделал паузу, а затем добавил, чувствуя себя преподавателем-занудой: — Маги ничего не подчиняют, только временно пользуются Плетением и стихиями.

— Ну да, ну да, я понимаю… — отмахнулся Форд. — А ещё мастер Салхана не хочет, чтобы мы погибли в области мёртвой магии, как беспомощные котята. Так он вроде как заботится о нас.

Алданон не переставал дивиться глупостям, которые могли выдавать образованные и сами по себе неглупые люди: чем больше знаний получало общество, тем больше оно утопало в каких-то предрассудках, дикости. Археологическое общество билось за свет истины, но даже оно допускало ошибки, из рук вон плохо заботясь о студентах, например, допуская серьёзные пробелы в их подготовке и позволяя плодиться заблуждениям. Тогда откуда браться новым гениям, вроде мастера Дюрранта?

— И часто ты с ним работал? — между делом уточнил Алданон; Форд покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Это моя вторая экспедиция, а сам мастер, насколько я знаю, редко покидает город — разве что на аукционы. Поверьте мне, он умудряется следить за нами даже из своего кабинета, словно чует лишние растраты.

Когда они вернулись, Энна расставила палки «домиком» вокруг огня и подкинула угля; палатка уже была готова. Ледяной иглой уколола мысль, что спать все будут рядом, хотя иначе и быть не могло: тогда каждый отвечал бы за свою палатку. Ульфгар, кряхтя, уселся перед костром, достал трубку и принадлежности к ней, затем перевёл взгляд на погрустневшего Алданона.

— Ты и правда по предметам прошлое видишь? Я думал, что прорицатели больше… ну, по будущему, очевидно!

Алданон часто слышал такой вопрос, поэтому не удивился.

— Время и материя — основные формы бытия, на которых строится физический мир, не беря в расчёт другие Планы, где даже Плетение не существует — но даже они подчиняются фундаментальным законам, которые мы пока не понимаем. Время определяет длительность и последовательность материи; оно вне нас, но также и внутри нас. На его течение мы повлиять не можем, в отличие от материи. С точки зрения сознания, время — это «пустое созерцание» определённого состояния материи. [1]

Несколько мгновений был слышен лишь треск костра; Ульфгар с каменным лицом смотрел словно через Алданона куда-то в открывшееся разуму пространство, а Форд, тактично кашлянув, попытался пошутить:

— Вот поэтому никто не выбирает школу Прорицания основной.

— Ого, как красиво сказано — «пустое созерцание», — с восторгом заметила Энна, и Алданон почувствовал гордость за свою школу.

— Правда, это сказал не я, а другой учёный, который скорее был философом, чем исследователем.

— Нет, я и про движение породы могу на диалекте Шанатан задвинуть такую же дичь — хрен вы разберётесь! Но я же хочу, чтобы меня поняли! — возмутился Ульфгар, хотя и продолжал улыбаться в бороду. — Все мы мастера своего дела, но давай условимся, парень, что говорим друг с другом на общем диалекте.

— Простите, я постараюсь, — Алданон в смущении опустил взгляд и попытался обойтись без сложных мыслей. — Опытные прорицатели могут проследить движение материи в будущее, но у мёртвых его нет, и в этом случае смотреть остаётся только назад — те события уже произошли, с ними проще работать, но не интерпретировать: прорицатель необъективен, он может понять видения только в рамках собственного мировоззрения — а для этого нужно как-то выйти за рамки общественных норм и морали.

— Поэтому Прорицание никогда не станет точным инструментом исследований, — подвёл итог мастер Салхана и стрельнул тяжёлым взглядом, отчего Алданон тут же растерял охоту что-либо рассказывать. — Мы не можем вдруг забыть о воспитании, истории и культурных традициях, с которыми выросли, и смотреть на мир подобно богу. Всё это лишь красивые идеалы, но не более.

Больше они к этой теме не возвращались. Ульфгар отвлёк Салхану картой, чтобы уточнить кратчайший путь, а Энна вскипятила воду с травами в котелке и разлила по чашкам, чтобы все могли согреться и спокойно лечь спать. Несмотря на усталость и подпорченное настроение, Алданон невозмутимо пил чай и крутил в ладони амулет Фейн.

На сей раз она сидела в воздухе, болтая ногами в сандалиях, поэтому воображение дорисовывало край крыши. Кто-то был с ней рядом, какая-то девушка — сестра или подруга, — с которой Фейн обсуждала свои планы на будущее:

«Как только папа вернётся, сразу поставлю его перед фактом, что в следующий раз поеду с ним… А тебе ещё рано, подожди. Опасно! Вот я освоюсь и заберу тебя с собой, клянусь!»

Всё чаще Алданон думал, что Фейн оставила амулет дома, когда ушла, потеряла или — всё возможно — закопала в знак прощания с прошлым. Других владельцев он не видел, как и её смерти, а значит, расставание было лёгким. Что бы с ней ни случилось после, как бы ни жгло любопытство, лучше пусть она будет вечно счастлива в прошлом, чем застрянет в агонии. Наверное, лишь образ Фейн до сих пор напоминал Алданону, что в мире существуют не только трудности, но и моменты беспечности. 

Чужое касание оказалось неожиданностью, но Энна испугалась куда больше него: попятилась, прижимая к груди какой-то свёрток, а затем нервно рассмеялась.

— Прости, я такая бестактная! Ты не отвечал, нужен ли тебе спальный мешок — гамак вешать-то некуда… Рэндал упоминал, что ты впервые в экспедиции, но не стесняйся, спрашивай меня — просто помни, что глупых вопросов не существует!

Алданон невесело хмыкнул, представив, что Энна о нём думала после тирады про философию пространства и времени, но решил сразу воспользоваться возможностью:

— Кто такой Рэндал?

— Это настоящее имя мастера Салханы — он попросил называть его так, чтобы… ну… не вязнуть в формальностях. Мы давно вместе работаем, а я даже не подумала, что ты не в курсе, — почему-то глаза у Энны забегали, словно она выдала что-то запретное, но затем на лице вновь заиграла беззаботная улыбка. Она протянула мешок на вытянутых руках. — Бери, не пожалеешь! А если не понравится, то вернёшь.

Он пробормотал слова благодарности, и Энна быстро удалилась тушить костёр. Фейн к тому времени исчезла, и Алданон побрёл в палатку — готовиться ко сну. Дварфы уже улеглись, но на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. Форд, согнувшись и кряхтя, забирался в мешок вперёд ногами, а когда улёгся, пригласительным жестом указал на место рядом. Ползти через чужие вещи казалось как-то неприлично, и Алданон уселся у самого входа, отложил рюкзак, размотал спальный мешок и провёл рукой по внутренней меховой стороне, затем пересел поудобнее, чтобы не таранить головой потолок, стянул ботинки и начал расстёгивать мантию.

Мастер Салхана и Энна вернулись вместе и по очереди протиснулись в дальний угол. Алданон пытался рассмотреть в темноте, как они будут себя вести, сколько одежды следовало оставить, чтобы не свариться внутри, но так и не разобрался. Странный мандраж наедине с незнакомыми людьми, хоть и коллегами (среди которых была женщина), сковал не только мысли, но и мышцы.

— Долго ещё возиться будешь? — из дальнего угла строго спросил мастер Салхана.

Скрепя сердце, Алданон кое-как влез в мешок по пояс, стянул мантию и рубаху через голову, затем кое-как спустил штаны. Он вытащил пижаму из рюкзака и снова стал копаться в недрах мешка, чтобы в тесноте умудриться влезть в штанины. Когда дело было сделано, Алданон искренне ликовал.

— Добрых снов, господа!

— Чудик, — буркнул Салхана — вроде и тихо, но так, чтобы все слышали.

Утром предстояло повторить тот же трюк с переодеванием, поэтому Алданон вышел последним, с мудростью, что брать пижаму в поход — не лучшая идея. Прошлую ночь никто ему не припоминал; в лагере кипела работа. Быстро собрав палатку и нагрузив лошадей, группа отправилась дальше.

Свежий воздух действовал как снотворное, и Алданон целый день чувствовал себя поднятым некромантом зомби, будто и не спал вовсе. Мышцы болели из-за тряски и неудобного седла, спину тянуло, а когда он натягивал спальный мешок, то долго не мог устроиться внутри — на пижаму сил уже не хватало. Насмотревшись на его мучения, Ульфгар посоветовал упражнения для разминки и вообще шевелиться побольше, даже если устал, и со временем Алданон начал привыкать к активному образу жизни.

Дни в дороге пролетали почти незаметно. Пейзаж вокруг тоже не менялся, пока не пришло время сходить с тракта. Перед этим им посчастливилось встретиться с торговцем, который рассказал об отгремевших недавно волнениях в Уотердипе, однако новая власть стремилась навести порядок как можно скорее. Закупившись дополнительными припасами, экспедиция свернула на тропу вдоль леса. Чем дальше они уходили на северо-восток, тем реже им встречались деревья, но каменистая равнина лучше просматривалась. Горы Мечей заслоняли собой горизонт и, казалось, простирались в бесконечность.

Ульфгар оживился и разговорился; проезжая очередной валун, он тыкал в него пальцем и сыпал интересными фактами из удивительного мира минералов:

— Горы растут — как эти ваши цветы: тоже пускают корни, издали начинаются, задолго до видимой вершины… Видите след из мелкой крошки? Это значит, что когда-то здесь был камнепад — во докуда долетело!.. Здесь, конечно, не сыщешь, но бывают тёмные, пепельные участки грунта — вулканические, когда лава застывает и формирует целые острова!

Алданон слушал с искренним интересом, да и Ульфгар ему нравился сам по себе: он был простым дварфом, без заморочек учёных мужей, говорил хоть и грубо порой, но действительно на простом языке, потому что любил свою работу. Эрн оказался сыном его троюродной сестры — впрочем, Алданон не удивился: все в дварфских кланах приходились друг другу родственниками.

Разговоры притихли, когда мастер Салхана указал посохом куда-то вперёд, и, приглядевшись, Алданон заметил вдалеке поднимающийся столб чёрного дыма. У Энны зрение было куда лучше, но даже она пока не могла сказать ничего конкретного.

— Значит, следует объехать? — робко поинтересовался Эрн из-за спины Ульфгара, хотя сам ничего не мог видеть.

Мастер Салхана молча повёл коня правее, продолжая высматривать впереди движение.

— Кто-то же обнаружил руины, а значит, должен стеречь их до нашего прихода, — предположил Алданон. — Господин Джерро так заботится о миссии, что обязан был как-то подстраховаться.

Поймав на себе любопытный взгляд Форда, Алданон прикусил язык и отвернулся, сделав вид, что тоже увлечён выглядыванием кого бы то ни было.

— Или это конкуренты, — чересчур радостно заметил Ульфгар.

Дварфы магами не были, поэтому из оружия они взяли по арбалету и лёгкие одноручные топорики. Несмотря на преимущество отряда в магии, грубая сила всё равно могла решить исход боя, и Алданону становилось спокойнее, зная, что они готовы столкнуться с любым врагом.

Когда дым оказался по левую руку и на приличном расстоянии, лошади притормозили и повели, словно перед невидимой преградой, отчего дварфам пришлось срочно слезть. Придерживая поводья, Ульфгар снял с рюкзака топор, пока Эрн заряжал арбалет. Алданон на всякий случай слез с нервного коня, спрятался за ним и выглянул через пустое седло.

К ним приближались три фигуры внушительного вида — два человека и полуорк — и маленькая лесная эльфийка в грязном до колен балахоне, однако нападать они тоже не спешили. Ульфгар к Салхане не присоединился, словно хотел защитить более уязвимых товарищей.

— Приготовьтесь, парни, но не рвитесь в бой раньше времени.

— С чего вы вообще решили, что они станут в лоб вот так бить? Групо же! — ворчал Форд. Посоху он предпочёл меч и, как казалось, мог им неплохо управляться.

— О, я тоже в некотором роде предсказываю будущее, — негромко ответил Ульфгар, — много вот таких на улицах повидал, по глазам уже намерения вижу.

Алданон сомневался, что метод беглого осмотра мог быть надёжным. Он вообще не собирался сражаться, а потому молился на искусство дипломатии мастера Салханы, который демонстрировал на вытянутой руке какую-то бумагу.

— Мы из археологического общества, прибыли с исследовательской миссией. Наше присутствие здесь законно.

Один из мужчин, похожий на рашеми, устрашающе усмехнулся.

— Здесь законов нет, а путешественники регулярно пропадают бесследно. На вашем месте я бы повернул обратно.

Походило на откровенную угрозу, однако голос у мастера Салханы даже не дрогнул:

— Спасибо за предупреждение, но, боюсь, мы не можем себе этого позволить. Уверяю вас, что примем все меры безопасности согласно международным нормативам.

Полуорк что-то пробормотал себе под нос, развернулся, а вместе с ним в сторону костра пошли и его спутники. Лесная эльфийка несколько раз обернулась, словно намереваясь добавить ещё что-то, но передумала. Алданон наконец выдохнул; из-за усталости и тревоги тело трясло, как в лихорадке, а на лбу выступил пот. Разочарованным казался только Ульфгар.

— Что-то не сбылось ваше пророчество, — заметил Форд; меч он продолжал держать в свободной от поводьев руке.

— Посмотрим, — парировал тот. — Мы ведь можем встретиться снова!

Успокоить лошадей так и не удалось, поэтому путь они продолжили пешком, а ночевали посменно, оставаясь в карауле по двое. Впрочем, Алданон едва ли на пару часов сомкнул глаза, а снились ему конское ржание и жутковатый шёпот Фейн из непроглядной тьмы с обещанием взять его с собой в путешествие. Сидеть с Ульфгаром и его заряженным арбалетом оказалось куда приятнее.

— Чтоб демоны забрали этих друидов, — ворчал он в перерывах на покуривание трубки. — Помяни моё слово, это та эльфийская ведьма что-то начудила, а те здоровяки, видать, оборотни.

Старый дварф с трудом представлял магию друидов, но все неудачи и странности приписывал им заочно — видимо, не давала покоя исконная вражда двух народов из-за разницы в образе жизни и взглядах. Даже когда белка утащила запасной мундштук из его вещей, то унесла она его, конечно, той эльфийке. Ульфгар и деревьев побаивался — косился на корни, словно те в любой момент могли его схватить, и отмахивался от качающихся на ветру веток, — а предпочтение он отдавал только предсказуемым камням. Возможно, ему просто не внушало доверия всё живое.

Алданон пока не решался делать выводы и старался, как требовала его школа, быть непредвзятым. Из своего опыта он знал, что явные улики далеко не всегда указывали на виновника.

Следующий рассвет не принёс избавления: измученные лошади едва стояли на ногах и рисковали упасть замертво от тревоги, однако у мастера Салханы уже было приготовлено решение. Он раздал каждому по два шарика из сосновой смолы, которую наскрёб за ночь с ближайших деревьев, и велел накрепко заткнуть ими уши. Спорить никто не стал, ведь решение главы экспедиции было законом и гарантом выживания.

Когда они провели достаточно проверок на слух, Энна перевесила лютню поудобнее, чтобы не держать её на весу. Тонкие пальцы не спеша, с нежностью перебирали струны, чем дольше Алданон смотрел на них, тем явственнее чувствовал странную дрёму; мысли покинули голову. Стоило отвернуться, и всё возвращалось в норму. По всей видимости, Энна вложила свой прирождённый талант в искусство, а не просто от него отказалась. Форд попал под чары накрепко: раскрыв рот, он пялился на Энну, а затем вместе с лошадьми последовал за ней. Однако Алданон вовремя заметил его, отвёл в сторону за руку и смог выручить.

Жестов мастера Салханы и Ульфгара вполне хватало, чтобы знать о препятствиях впереди. Мир без звуков и неловкого общения вполне устраивал Алданона; все его мысли были обращены к амулету и раскрасневшемуся лицу Фейн, её дерзкому взгляду словно бы в его адрес и тонким, но чувственным губам.

К концу дня они подошли к отмеченному на карте месту, но далеко не сразу обнаружили искомые руины за крутыми холмами и болезненно скрюченными деревьями. Энна к тому времени выбилась из сил и прилегла прямо на траву, пока остальные освобождали лошадей от инструментов и сумок. Когда действие музыки иссякло, животные снова забеспокоились, а одна встала на дыбы под рукой Эрна. Смола приклеилась к волосам в ушах, что тоже немного омрачило окончание путешествия.

Алданон же забыл о тревогах, как только увидел цель их поездки. Каменная кладка осела и давно вросла в землю, но скорее, как заметил Ульфгар, была погребена под оползнем — холм впереди уходил ровно вверх волной. Шапка земли укрывала целый пласт истории прямо под их ногами, но не целиком: вниз вёл заросший травой спуск.

— Место-то несвежее, — резонно заметил Ульфгар. — Ставлю золотой, что грабители давно внутри покопались.

— Целый золотой — не шутишь? — оживился мастер Салхана, потирая руки, в которых уже формировался шарик яркого света. — Что ж, давай поспорим! Я пойду первым, разведаю, не оставил ли кто нам сюрпризов.

Форд закашлялся в кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться, затем продолжил раскладывать инструменты. Вооружившись маленькой киркой, Энна поплелась за своим начальником. Она не оставила лютню, даже когда протискивалась в узкий лаз, и придерживала её рукой. Эрн тут же воткнул лопату с укороченной ручкой в холм, едва дождавшись, пока исчезнет голова Энны, и отточенными движениями расширил проход.

Алданон коснулся части кладки, до которой смог дотянуться, но ничего не увидел — даже её строителя. Впрочем, мастер Салхана молчал недолго:

— Эй, Ульфгар, ты не шутил, что Шанатан знаешь — и руны читаешь?

— Ещё бы!

— Спускайтесь сюда. Все!

Благодаря работе молодого дварфа Алданон благополучно спустился по пояс, однако следующая ступень уходила куда-то в пустоту. Цепляясь за комья травы, он кряхтел и пачкал мантию, чувствуя себя глупо, но почти как настоящий искатель приключений. В темноте он едва различал окружение, но по движению воздуха понимал, что пространство сильно расширилось: под холмами были пустоты. Магический свет вырвал из тьмы ещё кусок идеально ровной кладки, и, засмотревшись, Алданон неудачно приземлился, подвернув ногу, но даже не заметил боли.

Энна лучезарно улыбалась, прижав к груди руки и устремив взгляд вверх — на арку из тёмного камня, под которой мастер Салхана о чём-то спорил с Ульфгаром.

— Великолепно, правда? — Алданон кивнул, не находя слов вовсе. — Я кое-что прочитала там… невероятно! Пойдём!

Точно вновь заколдованный, Алданон вместе с ней приблизился к арке, которая не просто врастала в землю, а была частью какого-то огромного строения.

— Очевидно, что это двери, но я не вижу ни единого шва… — бормотал Ульфгар, и Алданон впервые видел его таким растерянным.

Руки тряслись, но он смог призвать небольшой источник света, чтобы осветить странную конструкцию перед аркой: из каменного пьедестала нарывом торчал ржавый сосуд неровной формы и с отогнутыми краями — точно в толстых иглах. Опустив взгляд ниже, Алданон увидел разные письмена, выцарапанные прямо на камне — слишком корявые, чтобы принадлежать строителю. Касаться его Алданон побоялся, но чувствовал, что это неизбежно. Больше в пустотах ничего не было.

— Вы с Энной прочли одно и то же на двух языках: «Кровь открывает истину». Всё довольно очевидно, — мастер Салхана кивнул в сторону постамента. — У меня уже есть мысли насчёт этого, но я хочу проверить. Думаю, настало время нашему прорицателю показать себя.

Взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на Алданона, а тот лишь думал о том, что ржавчина всё-таки выглядела иначе.

_________________________  
[1] здесь и далее — вольная интерпретация идей Г. В. Ф. Гегеля о тождестве бытия и мышления.


	4. 3

Рассмотрев сосуд при свете и вблизи, Алданон убедился, что тот — часть какой-то ритуальной пытки. Острые шипы хранили следы засохшей крови. Касаться следовало осторожно, за какой-нибудь безопасный участок, но Алданон всё равно мешкал, чувствуя пронзительный взгляд мастера Салханы.

— Не дави так на парня, — проворчал Ульфгар. — Я и сам чувствую неладное: вдруг эльфийская ведьма нас в западню загоняет?

Энна невесело хмыкнула.

— Ты хоть конкретизируй, о ком говоришь!

— Да всё ты поняла, девочка!

Пока они спорили, Алданон протянул руку к основанию сосуда; ему и самому было интересно заглянуть вглубь времён и узнать, что же здесь происходило. Пальцы скользнули по ледяной шершавой поверхности — ничего примечательного, если закрыть глаза, — а затем Алданон прочитал заклинание.

Возникшая фигура склонилась над сосудом напротив него. Из-за надвинутого почти до подбородка капюшона Алданон не мог разглядеть лицо человека, однако по суетливым движениям понимал, что тот торопился или боялся быть пойманным: оглядывался назад, переступал с ноги на ногу и шептал что-то невнятное себе под нос. Собрав наконец всё своё мужество, как Алданон только что, человек резким движением, словно боясь передумать, приложил ладонь к шипу и ругнулся сквозь сжатые зубы, затем обернулся к арке и рванул в ту сторону.

— Ну как, получается? — полушёпотом спросил Форд, завороженно глядя на руки Алданона.

— Да, — так же тихо выдавил он. Несмотря на увиденную жестокость, Алданон едва не задыхался от восторга и призвал новое видение.

На сей раз перед ним стоял лунный эльф в тёмно-синей, богато украшенной мантии. Самодовольная улыбка не исчезла, даже когда он пустил себе кровь шипом и будто специально держал на нём руку подольше. Эльф наслаждался моментом триумфа, а Алданон не сомневался, что тому нашлись живые свидетели — так искренне никто не мог радоваться пытке.

Образ не шёл из головы, навевая тревожные мысли, пока Алданон помогал разбирать поклажу и придерживал за узду беспокойную лошадь. Все были настолько увлечены находкой, что не поинтересовались деталями видений. Мастер Салхана распорядился разбить лагерь над входом в руины, но на сей раз палаткой занимались ассистенты, пока Ульфгар изучал кладку и земляной нанос.

— Неоткуда ему здесь взяться естественным образом, — резюмировал он. — Так что кто-то засыпал вход и приложил к этому немало усилий. Голову даю на отсечение, что это работа друидов! — когда Салхана сделал замечание о поспешных выводах, Ульфгар с недовольным видом продолжил рассуждать: — Пока сложно судить о глубине, но даже одноэтажное здание так просто не спрячешь! Если только оно... не стоит тут несколько веков.

Перспектива подобной находки мигом воодушевила группу — и даже немного пугала ответственностью: следовало заранее всё обдумать и просчитать. К тому же вряд ли одно здание стояло в чистом поле, так что рядом могли ждать своего часа другие находки, законсервированные под землёй — заброшенный храм с интересной историей или целый забытый город!

— Начнём копать, а там и запасной выход найдём, — мастер Салхана заметно нервничал, представляя потенциал этого места. — Если наткнётесь на что-то, сразу всех зовите: мы не должны допустить проникновения воздуха! Есть вопросы?

Форд бойко отрапортовал:

— Копать, но не сильно — понял!

— Проще спросить меня или Рэндала, — подмигнул Ульфгар, — а то вдруг насыпь поедет, ещё вас завалит насмерть. Эт я не шучу, парни: будьте внимательны!

— Думаю, вы опираетесь на личный опыт, не одну собаку в экспедициях съели, так сказать… в смысле… я не это имел в виду, простите, — Алданон вконец смутился под взглядами совершенно серьёзных коллег и предпочёл уже взяться за инструменты.

Он заметно приуныл от перспектив предстоящих раскопок. Впрочем, Алданон и так знал, что большая часть экспедиций заключалась в тяжёлом труде и скучной описи битой посуды, оттого и так манила загадка содержимого забытых руин. Найти нечто действительно редкое сложно — такое, что перевернуло бы все представления о древних империях или открыло бы новые, раз за жизнь попадётся, если сильно повезёт.

Начали они с арки и земляного вала вокруг неё, откопав части той же кладки: поток был настолько мощным, что сорвал верхушку здания. За лопату взялся даже мастер Салхана, подвернув рукава мантии и надев на голову маленькую шляпу. В куче вещей Алданон нашёл смену одежды поскромнее и стал практически неотличим от обычного землекопа. Из-за недостатка опыта вечно что-то шло не так — то рукав рвался по шву, то ладони приходилось обрабатывать от ссадин, — и Алданон, чтобы не бегать до палатки, не расставался с рюкзаком.

Ульфгар потешался над ним, но не злобно. Зато мастер Салхана постоянно одаривал строгим взглядом, точно на уроке. Алданон настолько устал его бояться, что в итоге перестал обращать внимание. Форд копал куда лучше, руки у него были сильные, рабочие, но болтал за троих, тяжело дыша от натуги. Энна снимала через кальку письмена, а также делала зарисовки с разных ракурсов. Из любопытства Алданон старался пройти мимо, чтобы взглянуть на рисунки, но когда Энна его подловила, то сама предложила оценить свою работу. Перекинутый через плечо тубус был забит листами.

Штрихи грифелем казались небрежными, но в точности копировали каждый неровный край разрушенной крыши, в то же время передавая печальное настроение разрухи — это было прекрасно, и Алданон, стесняясь, признался, что как раз учится рисовать.

— Ты рисуешь свои видения? — с восторгом уточнила Энна, чем смутила его ещё больше. — А мне покажешь? Обещаю не критиковать!

Алданон согласился до того, как успел сообразить, чего от него хотели: он так устал, что хватался за любую возможность прикоснуться к привычному. Когда солнце село, и даже магические огни едва спасали, мастер Салхана отпустил измождённых товарищей на ужин, а Алданон присоединился к Энне у костра со своей книгой набросков, запоздало вспомнив, что рисовал в основном лишь одну женщину.

— Она красивая, — улыбаясь, тихо сказала Энна. Понимая неловкость момента и как сложно художнику делиться работами, она никому не позволяла вмешаться и не демонстрировала на потеху особенно неудачные зарисовки — словом, Энна была взрослой и тактичной коллегой, а также профессионалом, указавшим на ошибки в пропорциях тела.

Как загипнотизированный, Алданон следил за её рукой, выводящей на чистой странице изящный эльфийский силуэт.

— Ого, ничего себе, — только и мог пробормотать он сокрушённо. — Тебе так легко это даётся…

Энна в ответ скромно пожала плечами.

— Вынужденные годы практики. Меня с детства память подводит: лица не запоминаю, ориентиры. Рисование — это не просто работа: скорее способ вспомнить. А уж такую красавицу я упустить не могу! 

Алданон прокашлялся, провёл пальцем по свежему наброску и сменил тему:

— Её звали Фейн. Я нашёл принадлежащий ей амулет в описи артефактов с чёрного рынка, но так и не смог узнать, кто она такая.

— Думаешь, она пытается дотянуться до тебя? Я бы на её месте не хотела пропасть в забвении, — призналась Энна уже с толикой грусти, а сам Алданон содрогнулся от навязавшейся параллели с неупокоенными призраками. 

— Не совсем так, ведь у образа нет сознания вне своего времени, но ты говоришь правильные вещи: никто не хочет исчезнуть бесследно.

— Было бы здорово объединить наши работы и заодно вернуть хоть какие-то имена истории. Может, интереса к археологии станет больше, если та станет более личной?

Благодаря своим талантам, Энна умудрялась украшать даже самые скучные вещи, вроде отчётов с места раскопок, грезила о чём-то большем и фантазировала почти как сам Алданон, но куда глобальнее. Широте её взглядов можно было только позавидовать — всё благодаря творческой натуре, стремящейся воспеть каждый камень. Конечно, её вдохновила мёртвая девушка, оставшаяся на задворках истории.

Звон колокольчиков заставил их подскочить — сработала звуковая ловушка, — однако в темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Алданон сжал посох трясущимися руками, пока коллеги тоже хватались за оружие. Тишину ночи нарушил вой на десятки глоток, как казалось, доносящийся со всех сторон, затем уже ближе Алданон услышал рык и топот. Звери их окружали, как добычу.

Салхана первым выпустил в темноту конус пламени. Звери взвыли, завоняло палёной шерстью, однако атаку это не остановило. В лагерь, сминая палатку, ворвались кабаны, и Форд едва успел отпрыгнуть с их пути. К нему тут же подскочил волк, но парень вовремя выставил вперёд острие меча. Алданон едва заметил низкорослого Ульфгара в центре волчьей стаи, но размеры тот компенсировал громкими ругательствами и лихими взмахами топора. Когда Энна подоспела к нему, на ходу наиграв защитные чары, волки уже пытались отползти; на шкурах проступили тёмные росчерки ран.

— Эрни! — вопил Ульфгар, срывая голос. — Он был в палатке!

Глядя на опавшее, бесформенное тряпьё на земле, по которому топтались кабаны, Алданон уже не верил, что Эрн мог выжить, как и в возможность вообще к нему приблизиться. Напев призвал огромного медведя, и тот тут же рванул на помощь Салхане и Форду. Алданон же прибился к Энне и Ульфгару, моля Савраса о помощи в трудную минуту.

Фантомный, полупрозрачный образ вепря пронёсся перед ними и поднял дварфа над землёй на выпирающих клыках, а затем растаял. С той же стороны из темноты Алданон услышал топот копыт. На объяснения не было времени, поэтому он со всей силы толкнул Ульфгара посохом. Тот развернулся, угрожающе замахнулся на него топором и едва не столкнулся с пробегающим кабаном.

До палатки Алданон добежал как во сне, не помнил и когда успел найти свой рюкзак. Эрн лежал в спальном мешке и тихо стонал, пока Ульфгар пытался его вытащить. Плюнув, он потащил его прямо так, волоча за вшитый капюшон. Лошади сорвались с привязи и разбежались; одна выскочила прямо перед Фордом и едва не сбила его с ног. Волки тоже побоялись попасть под копыта и попытались их обойти в суматохе. По огненному зареву Алданон понял, что мастер Салхана до сих пор сражается.

Энна наиграла всем эфирный облик и прокричала:

— Бегите в руины, я вернусь за Рэндалом!

Алданона не пришлось просить дважды: бросив бесполезный посох на землю и даже не подумав о последствиях такого решения, он подхватил Эрна за ноги и вместе с Ульфгаром побежал к спуску. Волки безуспешно прыгали сквозь них, пытаясь укусить, однако столь полезный эффект тоже не мог держаться вечно. В узком проходе к арке Ульфгар дал бой всем, кто пытался пробиться, и едва не зацепил Форда, выпавшего словно с неба. Весь в крови, запыхавшийся, он отважно продолжал держаться за меч и выглядел куда лучше бледного как мел Эрна.

— Там люди! Друиды, кажется! — заикаясь, тараторил Форд под бухтение Ульфгара.

— Я же говорил!

— Некогда ждать, заходим, — принял решение Алданон и уставился на сосуд для крови, тут же растеряв весь пыл. В кармане он сжал амулет Фейн, вдохнул поглубже и нерешительно провёл внутренней стороной ладони по шипу, лишь поцарапав кожу. Чтобы пустить себе кровь, нужна решительность потвёрже… или же безрассудность.

Помогло Алданону возвращение мастера Салханы под музицирование Энны — да такое, что уши едва не разрывало от сокрушительных волн. Перебрав с напором, она обрушила пласт земли на уже выкопанный проход, чуть не похоронив всю группу. К счастью, воздух ещё остался, однако его не хватило бы надолго.

— Я просил прикрыть меня, но не до такой же степени!

Над их головами взмыл шар света. Ульфгар откопал Эрна, чтобы тот не задохнулся без сознания и наконец с помощью Форда вытащил племянника из спального мешка. Кроме наливающихся синяков и ссадин Алданон других ран не видел, но допускал сотрясение — тогда они ничем Эрну помочь не смогут.

— У нас всего один путь, — сплёвывая комья земли, сказала Энна. Лютню и тубус, как самые дорогие сердцу вещи, она держала над головой. — Спрячемся в руинах, переведём дух и найдём запасной выход. Алданон, ты же видел, как открыть дверь?

Тот кивнул, хоть и не рвался проходить ритуал прямо сейчас. Мастер Салхана тоже не был так уверен:

— Всё завалило, там может оказаться ещё одна стена земли!

Пока коллеги спорили, Алданон подполз к сосуду и со злостью ударил вдоль шипа, чтобы ненароком не пробить ладонь. Кожа лопнула и залила сосуд горячей кровью, затем раздался щелчок, и монолитная створка двери с грохотом отъехала вбок. За ней зияла чернота.

Сердце стучало как бешеное, когда Алданон высвободил ноги из оползня, подошёл ближе к арке и протянул внутрь окровавленную руку. Из недр руин тянуло затхлостью, плесенью и могильным холодом. Салхана попытался пройти первым, но словно столкнулся с чем-то невидимым и отлетел обратно на рыхлую землю, чуть не сбив сосуд — впрочем, Алданон сомневался, что его можно так просто уничтожить. Он вполне допускал, что постамент и руины — одно целое, как дерево и корни.

— Видимо, всем придётся пролить кровь, — вздохнув, догадался Салхана и следующим подошёл к сосуду.

Ульфгар ещё пытался упираться, но быстро передумал, когда земля начала проседать и падать им на головы. Энна разрезала себе ладонь кинжалом и накапала кровью на шипы — это сработало. Так же сделали с Эрном, который до сих пор не пришёл в сознание.

Ступени уходили ещё на уровень ниже, но преодолели они их уже вместе. Мрачные цвета и минимализм остались и у основания руин, где какие-нибудь жрецы прошлого должны были с шиком встречать всех прибывших после кровавого ритуала. Здесь члены группы решили перевести дух и обработать раны, чтобы не занести заразу, а Салхана осмотрел Эрна и влил ему в рот несколько пузырьков из поясной сумки.

— Это всё, что есть.

Только Алданон в суматохе схватился за рюкзак, однако особо полезных для Эрна вещей внутри не оказалось. Его завернули в мантию, точно в одеяло, и положили на спальный мешок. Как бы всем ни было жалко молодого дварфа, сохранившаяся в целости часть руин, где они оказались, завладела вниманием группы.

Несколько широких колонн надёжно держали потолок — возможно, не без помощи зачарования, — серые стены украшала изящная и простая вязь выцветшей позолоты, напоминавшая вьюн без листьев. Плиты на полу тоже были сделаны из серого камня с тёмными прожилками. Скорее всего краски давно померкли из-за циркуляции воздуха. Скромное убранство сохранилось настолько хорошо, что возникали сомнения в подлинности этих древних руин. Мастер Салхана не спешил с выводами, однако его лицо не покидало выражение едва сдерживаемой эйфории.

— Ульфгар, есть ли возможность без инструментов установить возраст камня?

— Конечно, мать твою за ногу, — сплюнул тот в ответ прямо на потенциальный памятник истории, — но руины твои никуда не денутся, а Эрн ждать не может!

— Лошади сбежали, да и те, кто напал на нас, будут ждать наверху, — потупив взгляд, Энна встала на защиту своего начальника. Алданону и самому было тошно от мысли, что она права.

— Так что, бросим мальчишку помирать? Нет, я матери его на смертном одре клятву дал, что сберегу племянника, в люди выведу. Только попробуй меня переубедить!

Ульфгар бережно подхватил Эрна на руки и сделал несколько шагов в темноту неизвестности, пока Форд его не окликнул:

— Стойте, это может быть опасно! Вы же знаете, сколько в руинах ловушек… а если захоронение попадётся…

Ульфгар резко остановился и с горькой усмешкой громко выкрикнул:

— Точно, парень, очень опасно! Ну, кто со мной?

Повисла тишина; только скреблось что-то вдалеке — то ли землеройка, то ли камень трещал от натуги после звуковой волны, — но Алданон и без того был напуган до тёмных пятен перед глазами. Пришлось выровнять дыхание и призвать Фейн в утешение, как осколок чего-то родного и знакомого. Однако даже она молчаливо глядела в темноту руин, сжав кулаки и кусая нижнюю губу. Почему-то Алданон решил, что нашёл то самое последнее воспоминание амулета о ней, когда кончились детские иллюзии.

— Ульфгар, не делай глупостей. Как и ты, я желаю помочь Эрну, но не губи и себя тоже безрассудством.

Голос мастера Салханы отливал сталью. Казалось, сделай хоть кто-то шаг в сторону, он начнёт швыряться молниями из глаз. Вновь наступила тишина.

— Чтоб вас бесы вечность драли! — сквозь зубы выплюнул Ульфгар, развернулся и быстрыми шагами направился дальше.

Ещё несколько минут они прислушивались к удаляющимся шагам и шарканью вдалеке, пока не стало совсем тихо — вполне возможно, что стены столь больших залов зачарованы на тушение резких звуков, отчего и магия Энны только землю взбороздила (в этом случае напевы могут вовсе не сработать). Размышляя о строительстве, Алданон пытался прийти в норму, но вздрогнул всем телом, когда Форд с виноватым видом похлопал его по плечу. 

— Без припасов мы всё равно долго не продержимся, — признал мастер Салхана, возвращая контроль над ситуацией. Он говорил ещё что-то, но Алданон рассеянно пропустил первые указания мимо ушей, в чём боялся признаться. — Мы догоним этого старого дурака и поможем ему, но для этого придётся внимательно глядеть по сторонам. Смотрите под ноги, ничего не трогайте!

— И я тоже? — уточнил Алданон.

Мастер Салхана поджал губы в тонкую линию и окинул его тяжёлым взглядом, словно подсчитывая, скольких ещё сотрудников придётся вытаскивать из беды.

— Да, и ты тоже, пока я не скажу обратное. Надеюсь, «истинное зрение» ты оттачивал не хуже этого «взгляда в пустоту», так что пойдёшь со мной впереди.

Сначала Алданон подумал, что Салхана обращался не к нему, а затем чуть было не рассмеялся: ну какие из него ищейка или защитник? Это рейнджера надо с собой брать, а видения будущего носили скорее эпизодический характер. Однако ему польстило доверие мастера Салханы, да и напутствия старика Дюрранта о семье вовремя вспомнились — как ни крути, они все в одной лодке.

Коснувшись всего пары струн, Энна осветила им путь, и вид узкого выцветшего зала стал особо неприятен. Алданон сосредоточился на заклинании, но не заметил никаких изменений. Потолок тоже не внушал доверия, но с ним уже никакая магия не совладает. Серый коридор с колоннами быстро кончился очередной аркой, но уже открытой. Здесь отчётливо читались красиво вырезанные символы на вытянутых каменных щитах, точно могильных плитах старых кладбищ. Освещая себе каждую строку, Энна начала читать по слогам:

— «Отсюда начинается Путь Испытаний. Ступеней к возвышению не миновать, как нельзя донести устно мудрость: только испытав знание, можно постичь его. Как ни один инструмент не имеет смысла без умельца, так и магия не имеет формы без сознания. Даже хаос подчиняется порядку, бездействие — тоже действие. Всё сокрытое до поры считается невозможным или несуществующим. Если сознание мешает знанию, оно будет разрушено».

Во рту отчего-то стало сухо, и Алданон негромко прокашлялся, боясь нарушить хрупкую тишину. Шарканье усилилось, будто ответило ему. Каждая фраза была очевидной и непонятной одновременно. Впервые обещание знаний казалось настолько опасным предприятием, что Алданон предпочёл бы остаться в блаженном неведении. Такие, как самодовольный эльф из видения, с радостью идут на риск, ищут приключения и славу на свою голову, хотя результат может и не стоить принесённых жертв.

Тем временем Энна стряхнула с рук грязь и быстрыми движениями перенесла символы с помощью кальки. Так и не поняв, что происходит, Форд сосредоточился на вытряхивании земли из карманов. Ударив себя по груди, он выбил из мантии целое облако пыли. Алданон достал из рюкзака последнюю рубаху и предложил всем вытереть хотя бы лица, а мастер Салхана, словно не замечая их, жадно вгрызался взглядом в письмена.

— Коллеги, несмотря на все неприятности, мы обнаружили что-то действительно невероятное. Конечно, следует собрать достаточную доказательную базу, но уже сейчас я готов установить принадлежность этого места к древней империи Иллефарн — второй, если быть точным!

— Жаль, что это не Пути Песен, — вздохнула Энна, продолжая скрести грифелем по бумаге. — Алданон бы услышал бардов древности и передал мне хотя бы мотив.

— Это намного лучше — нечто доселе неизведанное! — отмахнулся мастер Салхана, и его ассистентка отвернулась.

Тревогу как рукой сняло, когда Энна назвала его имя. Барды пока не попадались в видениях, но Алданон решил, что смог бы восстановить и утерянное искусство, попадись по пути правильный предмет: в идеале требуется найти сам портал. Затем он смутился, представив, каким образом бы передал Энне музыку — разве что мычанием. Впрочем, идея была замечательной.

Шарканье раздалось совсем близко, а затем исчезло, словно кто-то быстро пересёк зал перед ними. Форд, конечно, подумал об Ульфгаре. Энна закончила работу, так что больше их ничего не держало, и группа, держась близко друг к другу, вступила в круглый зал с пустующим массивным постаментом в центре, годящимся под какой-нибудь памятник. Алданон тут же вспомнил кафедру в лекционной, где читал сонным студентам о словах силы, которыми и сам никогда не пользовался.

От зала выходило ещё три коридора из серого камня, и они сворачивали в разные стороны, мешая обзору. Идеально гладкие вогнутые стены казались подвижными, когда Алданон крутил головой, а магические лампы по периметру мерцали голубоватым болезненным светом. Время здесь словно остановилось, и ощущение ненормальности всё нарастало. Мастер Салхана был напряжён не меньше Алданона, но, видимо, помня об инструкциях, первым прошёл к центру зала коротким шагом и оглянулся.

— Здесь действительно уже побывали… и я должен Ульфгару золотой.

Алданон проследил за его взглядом и наконец заметил растянувшуюся на полу фигуру. Из кучи трухлявого тряпья торчали кости, но больше его напугала протянувшаяся к постаменту рука, едва коснувшаяся нижней ступени. Очевидно, сокровище, погубившее его, давно было украдено — возможно, к добру. И без отмашки руководителя Алданон понимал, что следовало сделать.

Пальцам не за что было зацепиться, поэтому он опустил руку прямо в центр рыхлого тряпья, где, по логике, должна быть спина. Остатки костей тут же просели под напором и рассыпались, и Алданон практически упёрся в пол. Он ни разу не присутствовал на месте смерти, да и вовсе не горел желанием смотреть на трупы, но подозревал, что отпечаток должен остаться яркий.

Этот человек походил на образ из первого видения у сосуда — те же тёмные одежды, схожее телосложение, разве что капюшон уже был откинут, — но теперь он лежал, опёршись на локоть, и хохотал во всё горло, глядя на кого-то снизу вверх. Из раны в боку сочилась кровь, однако человек не собирался её останавливать. Кожа лица отдавала желтизной и точно трескалась под бороздой морщин в уголках натянутых до оголённых дёсен губ.

Тело содрогнулось, подалось чуть вперёд, и Алданон впервые увидел кого-то ещё, кто трогал останки, в одном видении: воительница в лёгких доспехах и синем плаще держала умирающего мужчину за грудки, пачкая пальцы в его крови. Она сжимала окровавленный кинжал правой рукой у его горла.

«Я верила тебе, Фаугар, пустила в свой круг и позволила обрести мудрость наших предков, а ты воткнул нож мне в спину! И ради чего? Как и все люди, ты жаден и завистлив — жаль, что я не разглядела корни зла раньше!»

Алданон похолодел, услышав родной голос, но искажённый злобой до неузнаваемости. Её лицо также изменилось: посуровело и будто бы заострилось, исчезли округлые детские черты, а скулу делил пополам неглубокий шрам. Перед ним стояла взрослая женщина, лишь отдалённо напоминавшая ту мечтательную девушку из грёз. Если Салхана прав, то между ними лежала пропасть в тысячи лет.

Сплюнув слюну с кровью, Фаугар перестал смеяться, но улыбался Фейн с печалью и мрачным весельем.

«Ты служишь архитекторам, но даже не подозреваешь, что они готовят против моего народа. Я видел — наконец, здесь я прозрел!»

«Слова изгнанника, — Фейн презрительно сощурилась. — Как своенравный пёс, ты продолжаешь кусать руку хозяина, не в силах отказаться от волчьих повадок».

«Думай что хочешь, мне плевать. Дело не в верности: никто не должен знать, как создать собственного ручного бога».

Фейн мотнула головой и нахмурилась, словно на миг пыталась поверить ему, но затем придвинулась чуть ближе. Кинжал мазнул по горлу, оставив тонкий красный след.

«Сердце Миэль не вынесет правды. Я скажу ей, что ты пал в битве с нетерильцами. Большего ты не достоин».

Одним движением Фейн выпустила из горла бывшего соратника поток крови и исчезла, ушла. Алданон остался один на один с умирающим человеком — всего на несколько мгновений, пока тот переворачивался на бок и протягивал руку к постаменту. На его лице застыла безумная улыбка.


	5. 4

Алданон сотни раз заставал смерти в видениях, но на сей раз образ умирающего мужчины засел под веками. Возможно, проблема крылась в Фейн и нездоровой привязанности к ней, которая теперь грозила разбить вдребезги сердце, а может, это место играло с восприятием злую шутку. Алданон так стремился узнать правду, что забывал обо всём остальном, и по странному совпадению он нашёл её образ именно сейчас, стоило отдать кровь жуткому сосуду и пройти под аркой с угрожающими мудростями.

Возможно, эта одержимость собственными поисками и держала его рот закрытым: Алданон сначала хотел удостовериться, что Фейн действительно была здесь, а затем раскрыть её цели. Стоит мастеру Салхане узнать, насколько Алданон был одержим ею, как всякое доверие к его предсказаниям тут же развеется. Пока что он сам сомневался в увиденном и понимал, насколько необъективен.

— Вы были правы: они говорили о битве с нетерильцами. Этот мужчина — Фаугар — искал здесь какую-то информацию и, видимо, нашёл её.

Несмотря на подтверждение возраста находки, мастер Салхана не выглядел довольным и сверлил Алданона проницательным взглядом.

— Они?

Алданон поёжился, но до сих пор не врал, так что беспокоиться было не о чем.

— Да, с его убийцей. Ещё он упомянул каких-то архитекторов.

— Вот это уже интересно, — не меняясь в лице, мастер Салхана задумчиво потёр отросшую щетину грязными пальцами. — Не забывайте, что по легендам Иллефарн не уступал в жестокости Нетерилу, а значит, Путь Испытаний мог быть кровавым ритуалом. Магия не стареет, и раз уж мы попали внутрь, то придётся следовать правилам.

— И каким же? — с удивлением возразил доселе молчаливый Форд. — «Всё сокрытое считается невозможным»? Очевидно же, что кто-то просто пытался показаться жутко умным, а не помочь нам!

Энна, наоборот, широко улыбнулась; пергамент с символами дрожал в её руках.

— Это же загадка на сообразительность! Конечно, прямым текстом рассказывать, как пройти испытание, глупо. Вот вспомните хотя бы правила церкви Азута об использовании магии, что порой мудро не использовать её вовсе — очень похоже на «бездействие — тоже действие».

— Неужто кто-то признал пользу моего подхода, — буркнул мастер Салхана.

— Многие архимаги с возрастом переставали пользоваться Плетением — это не секрет.

Алданон по-своему понимал подобное решение: когда-нибудь он будет достаточно стар, чтобы сдаться и отказаться от созерцания чужих смертей, грязных тайн, интриг и в особенности счастья.

В бледно-синем свете фонарей лица коллег менялись, казались враждебными и нездоровыми. Чувство тревоги давило не только на Алданона: юный Форд всё никак не мог выпустить меч из рук и дёргался, когда раздавалось шарканье в коридорах.

— А часть про разрушенное сознание никого совсем не испугала, да? Думаю, это следует обсудить.

Все промолчали, с тревогой прислушиваясь к эху — неизвестности, раскинувшейся впереди.

— Держимся вместе и действуем по обстоятельствам! — строго осадил Форда мастер Салхана, словно нутром почувствовав признаки паники, и переглянулся с Энной. Песнь барда могла бы сорвать любой бунт, но проблемы бы не решила.

Алданон не хотел идти — ноги словно окаменели и едва отрывались от пола, — но выбора не оставалось. Кинув быстрый взгляд на останки Фаугара, он сглотнул сухой ком и спрятал руки в карманах мантии, нащупав землю и несколько острых камешков. Так некстати вспомнились слова проклятого Джерро, однако и на сей раз камни хранили молчание. Шаги в пустом зале раздавались набатом, сердце стучало о рёбра, мешая вдохнуть; Алданон тянулся к Саврасу, умоляя наделить его третьим благословенным глазом.

Обращаться к богу предсказаний считалось опасной затеей, и Алданон, всегда почитавший его, ни разу не просил о помощи. Считалось, что действия Савраса невозможно предугадать, его нельзя обмануть и тем более постичь его замысел; правда не утаивалась, но скрывалась за слоями условностей. Пускай низвергнутый и сломленный, Саврас оставался древнейшим из богов, связанных с Плетением, и до сих пор хранил тайные знания. Вполне возможно, что он застал золотой век империи Иллефарн и знал истинные причины её падения.

Ответа не последовало, но Алданон находил утешение в мысли, что он и так всегда старался искать правду, хоть и не раскрывал её до конца — однако же и никого не обманывал! Правда порой только хуже делала, но об этом моменте учение умалчивало.

Мастер Салхана как всегда шёл впереди, а Энна замыкала группу, держа Алданона и Форда под наблюдением, хотя большую часть времени она оглядывалась, с жадностью запоминая образ синей комнаты с пьедесталом, который теперь казался жертвенным алтарём. Они наугад выбрали коридор по центру, что освещался самым обычным ровным светом, миновали резкий поворот и остановились на пороге полутёмного зала с низким потолком. Как самая зоркая, Энна первой тихо предупредила о неладном:

— Там кто-то стоит.

— Ульфгар? — с надеждой уточнил Форд.

— Нет, кто-то… побольше.

Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу; Алданон уже не чувствовал собственных пальцев, несмотря на впившиеся в кожу камешки. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он увидел в конце зала массивную фигуру в доспехах, вроде рыцаря в рогатом шлеме, но его вид не походил ни на что знакомое. Как и всё вокруг, он неподвижно застыл в ожидании гостей, чуть сгорбившись.

Пол был усеян кусками камня и каким-то мусором, а в арке паук сплёл плотную паутину, набухшую от пыли. После синей комнаты, словно застрявшей во временной петле, руины наконец стали походить на таковые: шесть статуй у стен, расставленные напротив друг друга, осыпались и утратили лица; отвалились части одеяний. Отлично сохранились только руки, смиренно сложенные на груди. Насыщенный тёмно-серый камень здесь отдавал каким-то болотно-зелёным оттенком, который вряд ли получилось бы воссоздать по памяти.

— Погодите, хочу кое-что проверить, — тихо проговорил мастер Салхана и попятился, чему Алданон был несказанно рад.

Миновав зигзагообразный поворот, он чуть не вскрикнул, снова увидев огромного неподвижного рыцаря в темноте — синяя комната исчезла. Форд от всего сердца выругался, наверное, выразив мысли каждого.

— «Ступеней к возвышению не миновать», — Энна процитировала надпись на входе с торжествующим видом «я же говорила», словно решила, что теперь раскрыла тайну всех испытаний наперёд. Алданон не сомневался, что оно не единственное, ведь их ждало на выбор три коридора, словно в насмешку.

— А ты, смотрю, наслаждаешься! — огрызнулся Форд, но затем внезапно пошутил: — Словно мастер Дюррант, мне тут угрожают, что образование придётся получить, раз уже начал!

Не отрывая взгляда от зала впереди, мастер Салхана спокойно произнёс:

— Успокойтесь, господин Форд, это всего лишь иллюзии — мастерские, сложные, но всё же трюки. Думайте головой. Энна права: нам оставили подсказки вместе с предупреждениями, и только испытав их, можно догадаться о решении.

— Проблема только в разнице наших культур и норм, — добавила она. — Мы понятия не имеем, какими были иллефарнцы на самом деле, и не можем судить о мире так же, как они.

Алданону же оставалось только наблюдать, но не тягаться в умениях с другими мастерами, не мог он и защитить себя, поэтому далеко не сразу решился выйти к первому испытанию. Мастер Салхана сделал шаг и замер, оглядываясь; за ним одним прыжком, словно через лаву, сиганула Энна, а Форд, держась обеими руками за меч — в крови с налипшей землёй, — пристроился сбоку.

— Ну… пока ничего, — с облегчением вздохнул он.

Место древнее — может, и ловушки давно вышли из строя. Воспылав надеждой, Алданон представил, как они все пройдут несколько залов, найдут Ульфгара и Эрна живыми, выйдут на солнечный свет, наконец-то возьмутся за настоящую работу и будут вспоминать свои страхи с юмором.

Он сделал шаг и провалился в пропасть: зал резко перевернулся, отчего желудок едва не покинул тело через рот, и Алданон обнаружил себя свисающим с потолка вниз головой. Кровь хлынула в мозг, зрение сузилось. Не контролируя себя, он мог лишь заорать от ужаса — в унисон своим спутникам.

Повернуть голову и осмотреться оказалось тяжелее всего. Инстинкты вопили на все лады об опасности, сковывая при этом тело, словно цепями — Алданон боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не упасть, ведь на гладком потолке ему не за что было зацепиться. Приходилось напоминать себе о дыхании — и думать, думать! Он ещё не упал, а значит, всё это действительно иллюзии: по тому же принципу, если лежать на земле и смотреть в открытое небо, то кажется, будто вот-вот упадёшь вверх.

Восприятие с трудом подстраивалось, а тело, так и не разбившееся об пол, наконец чуть расслабилось, только Алданону всё равно хотелось прикрыть голову руками и втянуть шею, чтобы не сломать её при падении. Справа от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки замер Форд — если следовать логике, то на стене, однако для него всё было как раз наоборот. Потребовалось перейти на крик, чтобы успокоить его и привлечь внимание. Форд боялся шевелить головой, поэтому жутковато покосился взглядом, вытаращив бельма белков.

— Дыши. Ты не умрёшь. Сосредоточься, — проговаривал Алданон им обоим сразу, и это чудесным образом помогало, словно открылось где-то в сердце затаённое на чёрный день мужество.

— Я сознание теряю!

— Нет, так только кажется — из-за смены привычных ориентиров восприятие помутилось. Дыши!

Что не получалось унять, так это мерзкую тошноту и головную боль, словно Алданона сильно ударили по затылку тупым предметом. На каждое движение разум реагировал паникой и судорогой скручивал мышцы, совершенно не помогая выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. Не лихорадило лишь с закрытыми глазами, но тогда Алданон оставался полностью беззащитен. Из исследовательского интереса он задался вопросом, в какую сторону полетело бы содержимое его желудка.

Алданон покрутил головой и увидел Энну на противоположной стене — в той же плоскости, что и Форда, но стоящей на коленях с тубусом и лютней в охапке. Даже с расстояния было понятно, что предметы вниз не полетят, но Энна, конечно, не чувствовала себя в безопасности. Салхану занесло дальше всех и подвесило над фигурой в доспехах — теперь Алданон не сомневался, что это статуя.

— Здесь дверь! Я проверю, а вы оставайтесь на местах!

Двигаться никто и не собирался. Форд выкрикнул что-то неразборчивое и прикрыл ладонью глаза, когда Энна напела небольшой шар света.

— О боги… — воскликнул Алданон, когда огляделся.

То, что он изначально принял за камни и мусор, оказалось сваленными вповалку костями, доспехами, оружием и мелкими личными вещами. В какой-то прострации Алданон уставился на сохранившуюся фляжку, отлетевшую почти к коридору — двух шагов было бы достаточно, чтобы дотянуться, — однако он не шевелился, точно затравленный на охоте заяц.

Энна смотрела в ту же сторону, но вскричала слишком поздно:

— Рэндал!..

Краем зрения Алданон увидел, как движется длинный силуэт в тёмной мантии, а в следующее мгновение раздался душераздирающий скрежет металла. Закованная в железо фигура расправила плечи и теперь могла посоперничать в росте с Салханой, который инстинктивно пригнулся и ломанулся на полусогнутых ногах в сторону зияющей чернотой арки. Чего он не мог видеть, так это длинного клинка, появившегося из руки рыцаря — не из ножен, а именно из ладони.

Каждое движение могучего тела отзывалось лязгом; первые шаги дались ему с трудом, словно приходилось преодолевать толщу воды, а затем он ускорился и шаг в шаг преследовал Салхану. Забыв о страхе упасть, Энна обеими руками схватилась за лютню, с остервенением ударила по струнам и пропела быстрый, едва слышный сквозь грохот мотив. Бледная сеть пут расползлась по ногам рыцаря, но внезапно исчезла — словно растворилась или впиталась. Вместо того, чтобы замереть, он, наоборот, будто бы ускорился, навис над Салханой и одновременно с ним занёс руку. Огненное заклинание ярко вспыхнуло, до белизны, и Алданон прикрыл глаза ладонью.

Комната вновь перевернулась и перемешала их, как карты в колоде — уже Энна висела над вновь застывшей фигурой в доспехах в центре зала, Форда закинуло к арке, а Салхана с Алданоном оказались у входа… наверное. На самом деле он уже не понимал, с какой стороны пришёл и куда идти. Пустой желудок словно перекрутило с кишками, к горлу поднимался огненно-кислый ком. Хотелось просто висеть вниз головой — и будь что будет, — но внимание Алданона привлекло новое странное явление: выпущенное Салханой пламя не исчезло, а наоборот, закачалось в воздухе, точно на волнах, по залу и напомнило бумажного змея, которых дети запускали на праздники.

В тот же миг Энна пришла в себя и отпрянула. Рыцарь дёрнулся вверх и рванулся за ней, только понизу, а когда упёрся в стену, то просто шагнул на неё и снова вытянулся во весь рост, словно преодолел небольшую ступеньку. В полной уверенности, что раскрыл фокус, Алданон прошептал «обнаружение нежити», однако аура вокруг оживших доспехов не появилась, о чём он предупредил Салхану. Тот промолчал, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Форд глядел то на них, то на спасительную арку, но тоже, по всей видимости, сомневался, что это правильный выход. Сделав резкий поворот, огненная стрела поплыла прямо на Алданона и Салхану, готовившего новый пасс, чтобы обезвредить её.

— Форд, помоги Энне! — заорал Алданон, но тот как в плиты врос в оцепенении, продолжая вертеть головой, точно болванчик.

Однако и Энна не была дамой в беде и накинула на себя «каменную кожу». Рыцарь, словно растерявшись, остановился перед ней с чуть приподнятыми руками, повернув лезвие в сторону её шеи. На сей раз заклинание сработало правильно, что наводило на мысли о случайном порядке реакций, как в зоне «дикой магии» — возможно, это и была она. Салхана наудачу применил телепортацию, когда рыцарь сделал бросок вперёд, как разъярённый бык, и чуть не сбил Энну нагрудником, однако ничего попросту не произошло.

Пламя снова изменило направление, качнулось и закрыло обзор. Салхана призвал ледяной конус в надежде отбиться им, но два заклинания, столкнувшись, отскочили друг от друга. Алданон инстинктивно кинулся на пол и лишь макушкой почувствовал пролетевший жар, Салхана же взвыл, схватился за лицо и взмахнул одной рукой без всякой магии, чтобы отогнать пламя, словно дым — это сработало.

Алданон поспешил к нему под приближающийся грохот: могучая фигура широким шагом теперь бежала к ним. Словно в бреду он видел, как Салхана с усилием отнимал руку от щеки, а кожа сходила лохмотьями и оставалась приклеенной к ладони. Хлынувшая кровь мигом залила мантию; брызги крупными каплями падали на пол и отскакивали в потолок. Рыцарь остановился рядом и взмахнул рукой с клинком вверх, на уровне плеча, готовясь обрушить удар, но Салхана в ярости метнул что-то на сей раз не элементальное, а из школы Воплощения — «длань Бигби». Вместо того, чтобы откинуть рыцаря, она протянулась куда дальше и пнула Форда прямо в арку.

Когда зал перевернулся, Алданон уже был готов и прикрыл глаза заранее, почти без ущерба пережив качку. В нескольких шагах заманчиво зияла спасительная арка, но он не побежал прочь, а пошарил взглядом и обнаружил небольшую груду старого, покрывшегося пылью хлама на стене, где, по всей видимости, изначально был пол. Статуи своё положение почему-то не меняли, мешая тем самым ориентироваться. Пламя истончилось и теперь напоминало оранжевую дымку, тогда как ледяное облако скользило по стенам точно жидкость, пока не забилось в верхний угол над головой несчастного Форда из-за эффекта «длани Бигби». Сам он выглядел невредимым, но испуганным до полусмерти.

— Не колдуйте ничего разрушительного! Доспехи отражают заклинания! — заорал Салхана, когда зал только перевернулся. Издалека сложно было судить о тяжести его раны, но выглядела она скверно и без запёкшейся корки не походила на ожог от пламени. Скорее так примораживает куски кожи к металлу на морозе, а значит, элементы каким-то образом также изменили свои свойства, что казалось невозможным: одно дело — иллюзиями переворачивать комнату и менять траекторию заклинаний, но совсем другое — менять заложенные свойства.

Запрет он не нарушал, да и заклинание обращалось только на него, так что Алданон решил сделать всё по-своему, как советовал мастер Дюррант: «довериться прошлому». Риск был велик — если в зале действовала не иллюзия, а нечто другое, то он рисковал, например, сойти с ума, — но и выбирать не приходилось. Грохот металла сопровождал каждый шаг; чуть отвернувшись от источника звука, Алданон в несколько прыжков достиг стены, встал на цыпочки, потянулся… и упал на живот перед горой хлама, вдохнув пыль. Маленький паучок испуганно сиганул прочь в темноту.

Энна что-то прокричала, ударила по струнам и отвлекла внимание рыцаря на себя, пока Алданон, кряхтя, вставал на колени и лихорадочно прокручивал в голове заклинание. Теперь он знал, к кому именно стоит обратиться, и, зажмурившись до разноцветных точек под веками, потянулся к образу воинственной эльфийки с нежными, почти родными чертами лица — получилось что-то среднее между привычным и настоящим.

Сначала Алданон решил, что ничего не вышло, но затем услышал усталый голос, который точно не принадлежал Энне:

«Даже не верится, что гильдия расщедрилась на приличного голема из звёздной стали…»

Распахнув глаза, он встретился взглядом с Фейн и вздрогнул — всего на миг показалось, что она и правда его видела, — однако сосредоточенный взгляд упирался во что-то за спиной Алданона. Она полулежала, уперевшись в пол коленом и ладонями, пыталась встать после проигранного сражения с тем же противником.

«Не пытайтесь атаковать голема — безнадёжное дело: его невозможно победить без подготовки, — Фейн будто объясняла очевидное для спутников Алданона, — но если и нетерильцы смогли здесь пройти, значит, он нас только отвлекает от чего-то важного… или он сам…»

Фейн вздрогнула и резко поднялась, ловко оттолкнувшись руками. Грохот — то ли в настоящем, то ли в прошлом — оглушил Алданона, помешав разобрать последние слова. Видение растворилось, однако звук остался и оборвался где-то в шаге от него. Голем замер рядом, словно тоже услышал предостережение. Сгорбившись, Алданон боялся и голову повернуть, не дышал; пускай он теперь знал, что это не оживший мертвец, а рукотворное создание, опасность всё же оставалась реальной.

— Беги! — выкрикнула Энна, отчего он вздрогнул и незамедлительно последовал совету.

Сделав шаг в сторону практически вслепую, Алданон тут же запнулся о разбросанный хлам и снова упал, а следом, едва дух не выбив, на него навалилась груда металла и намертво придавила к полу. Мелкие шипы в броне впились через мантию в тело; перед глазами быстро темнело от недостатка воздуха. Когда же Алданон попытался зацепиться за стык каменных плит и подтянуться, голем обрушил кулак на его руку. Казалось, треснули уже все кости, хотя боли почти не чувствовалось; темнота неуклонно схлопывалась.

Словно удушья было мало, что-то влетело прямо в голема сбоку, выбив из Алданона слёзы боли, однако передышки хватило, чтобы прийти в себя и выскользнуть из-под него по пояс. Первый вдох пылью и паутиной казался слаще любой курительной смеси. Затем «длань Бигби», как по велению маятника, ударила с левого бока.

— Рэндал, внимательнее!

— Да куда внимательнее! — сорвался в ответ мастер Салхана. С каждым словом кровь брызгала в стороны, а правая сторона лица подёргивалась в муке, отчего даже демоны позавидовали бы его страшной гримасе. И всё же он не отрывал взгляда от голема и хитро управлял «дланью» с помощью телепортации. Один раз та перенесла орущего от ужаса Форда поближе к месту событий, но в остальном метод работал безупречно.

Голем отодвигался неохотно, почти не реагировал на столкновение, словно сломался, и поднялся будто бы с неохотой, вяло опустив руки вдоль туловища. Он согнулся над Алданоном, но всё равно высился каланчой; огромные рога протыкали пустоту над его головой.

— Голем зеркалит не только заклинания, но и нас, каждое движение, а с четырьмя противниками растерялся, что ли…

Алданон тяжело выдохнул и схватился за ноющие рёбра; ладонь, на которую пришёлся удар, покраснела и заметно раздулась: подумать только, как его расплющил подражатель!

— Мы наткнулись на нечто воистину грандиозное! — с придыханием прошептала Энна, однако даже мастер Салхана уже не разделял её энтузиазма, а к информированности Алданона отнёсся уже без подозрительности.

— Видел что-нибудь полезное?

Он мотнул головой и робко, как ребёнок, протянул к голему руку. Тот ответил тем же — дрогнуло огромное лезвие, чуть не разрубив Алданона надвое. Привыкнуть и думать наперёд оказалось сложно, особенно в перевёрнутом пространстве, которое теперь просто казалось замкнутым и душным. Чтобы не сломать себе пальцы, он едва шевелился, а когда соприкоснулся с металлом, тут же воззвал к прошлому.

«Покажи того, кто тебя создал!» — приказал Алданон, подивившись внезапно появившейся властности.

Перед ним появился чумазый дварф в странных очках со множеством линз на крючковатом носу; его синяя туника чем-то походила на ту, что носила Фейн в юности. Сам голем заметно преобразился: исчезли трещины, сколы, вмятины и тонкие прожилки ржавчины, цвет стал насыщенно-чёрным, а на плечах прибавилось шипов. Его нагрудник был распахнут, как створки окна, демонстрируя уязвимое ядро, его сердце — раскалённый шар в окружении перегородки рёбер, почти как в человеческом теле. К сожалению, Алданон ничего особо не понял, да и вряд ли был способен.

Когда дварф заговорил с кем-то, его речь не напоминала ничего знакомого. В другой день Алданон бы отчаялся и быстро опустил руки, но сейчас он заглянул куда дальше и чувствовал в себе силы если не манипулировать пространством в прямолинейном течении времени, то хотя бы направлять его в удобное русло. Разум будто отрастил щупальца и цепко ухватился за видение, за уже произнесённые слова:

«Только пусть попробуют перепродать его! Видит Ао, я своё творение на Арене узнаю!»

К ворчливому дварфу присоединился ещё один — тоже в синей тунике и фартуком поверх неё, с пышной седой бородой и улыбчивый, как мастер Дюррант — и засунул руку по локоть в корпус, тут же измазавшись в какой-то чёрной жиже.

«В бои ставят только рубак, а твою идею не оценят, особенно когда на скромный бюджет посмотрят. Я и сам ещё не знаю, гений ты, Мэл, или лентяй!»

«А может, всё сразу? — тот подмигнул и от души расхохотался. — Глядишь, заметят меня, к себе примут — стану тобой руководить, старик!»

«Так и должно быть».

Голем резко развернулся и отвесил Алданону уже реальную оплеуху — больше унизительную, чем болезненную. Теперь он видел островки старой чёрной краски и будто бы слышал размеренный, тихий гул раскалённого сердечника. Могучая рука потянулась к шлему и поскоблила металл с мерзким скрежетом.

— Прошу прощения. — Осознав, что происходит, Салхана оставил свою кровоточащую щёку в покое. — Так как отсюда выбраться?

Алданон долго не отвечал, пытаясь соединить оба видения во что-то осмысленное.

— Голем отвлекает нас от выхода… или он сам… — он повторил слова Фейн и задумался, как же их продолжить. — Может быть, он и есть выход?.. А ещё его создал лентяй.

Мастер Салхана одарил Алданона таким взглядом, что захотелось немедленно зарыться в землю с головой прямо сквозь плиты, но Энна, наоборот, ухватилась за мысль:

— Не зря же говорят, что всё простое гениально? Если не придираться к формулировкам, то нам останется лишь подчинить хаос — эту комнату!

Из всех присутствующих только она избежала ущерба и, преодолев страх падения, смогла хоть немного взять себя в руки, так что бремя решений перешло на её плечи. Сейчас они все стояли в разных плоскостях, а должны были выйти в изначальном порядке, как заходили, и голем также был участником головоломки. Алданон не мог вспомнить название логической игры со схожими правилами, где нужно нажимать на разные стороны неровной формы, чтобы собрать её в кубик. Стоило поставить на место одну часть, как выпрыгивала другая или даже две сразу, а если собрать почти всё, последняя всегда издевательски выпирала и при нажатии разрушала всю конструкцию. С самого детства эта игра доводила Алданона до белого каления; сейчас же от неё практически зависела жизнь.

Чтобы не допустить ошибок, Энна что-то быстро нарисовала на углу листа с письменами и начала раздавать команды, кому и куда идти. Голем тенью шатался за ними по очереди и портил расклады, отчего приходилось перетасовывать комнату заново и терпеть головокружение. Однако главной проблемой остались «блуждающие» заклинания: телепорт и «длань Бигби» сбивали с мест; Салхана один раз попал в путы, которые давно наколдовала Энна, но поскольку он стоял правильно, то просто едко комментировал каждый провал; ползающий по стенам конус холода приходилось попросту обходить по широкой дуге.

Алданон ещё никогда так не уставал. Болела каждая частичка тела — внутри и снаружи. Стянув через голову мантию, шипя от боли в руке, он осмотрел равноудалённые раны от шипов и пришёл к выводу, что простое лечение ему поможет. Оторвав от последней рубахи рукав, Алданон перевязал ладонь, надеясь, что хуже трещины ничего не будет. Форд, как и Энна, легко отделался парочкой полётов через зал, но старался держаться в стороне, помалкивал и отводил взгляд, когда кто-то хотел к нему обратиться.

Перевёрнутый мир странно действовал на разум. Поначалу Алданон боялся упасть, а желудок выворачивало наизнанку, со временем же страх преобразовался во что-то иное: липкая, мерзостная сонливость мешала мыслить здраво, и, осматриваясь, Алданон с трудом воспринимал реальность, где стены слились в сферическую фигуру с острыми углами; апатия заволокла все чувства дымкой. Чем больше времени он проводил в этом зале, тем больше уверялся, что всё вокруг нереально — это было пустое созерцание в чистом виде. Шаги голема громыхали в такт его шагов, сам гигант хищной тенью смерти преследовал по пятам. Тёмный потолок кружился в танце над головой — кроме статуй, разложенных по стенам, точно покойники, не было ни единого светлого пятна.

Он очнулся, когда голем врезался в Форда, и его меч с лязгом приземлился на каменные плиты. Тот даже не заметил потерю и просто ждал своей очереди на передвижение. Наплевав на порядок, Алданон — голем повторил те же движения в противоположной части зала — направился к Энне, схватил её за плечи и как следует встряхнул, приложив остатки сил.

— Ты уверена в том, что делаешь? — безэмоционально, заплетающимся языком уточнил он. Нижняя челюсть почему-то оказалась настолько тяжёлой, что отвисала, словно у мертвеца.

Энна устремила на него остекленевший взгляд, моргнула — и вдруг всё поняла. Лишь чудом никто не наткнулся на морозную жижу или клинок голема. Терять уже было нечего — к тому же положительные эффекты не отзывались колдующему боком, — и Энна с осторожностью, точно боясь собственных способностей, коснулась струн.

Мышцы тут же наполнила невероятная благодать, хотелось бежать, сражаться, решать дьявольскую загадку, но ни в коем случае не бездействовать. Больше они комнату не переворачивали, справлялись сами: когда голем зеркалил не того человека, кто-то переманивал его внимание и, как часть от головоломки, покидал нужное место, уступая кому-то другому. Логики Алданон не заметил; скорее они беспорядочно шатались, пока комната не встала правильно, и арка не оказалась прямо перед ними. Голем застыл за их спинами и не последовал, когда они ринулись прочь одновременно, боясь остаться в комнате навечно.

В освещённом коридоре Алданон не выдержал и лёг прямо на пол, когда почувствовал мерзкую качку, как на корабле в шторм — точнее, он так себе её представлял. Энну рвало, а Форд учтиво придерживал ей волосы, борясь с собственным желудком. Салхана же первым делом залечил свою рану, затем спросил, как себя чувствует Алданон. Щека бугрилась остатками торчащей кожи и свернувшейся крови.

— Шипами проткнуло неглубоко и ладонь, кажется, сломана… А ты как? — робко выдавил он и только сейчас заметил кровавое месиво ещё и на примёрзшей руке, которой отмахнулся Салхана.

— На лице полно капилляров, так что пострадала лишь моя гордость.

— Вас точно волкодав подрал, честное слово! — пошутил Форд и заботливо погладил Энну по спине, когда кашель унялся. Разгибаться она всё же не спешила.

После небольшого магического вмешательства боль во всём теле утихла, но отёк на руке пока не спал. Расстроенный лидерским промахом Салхана прошёл чуть вперёд, чтобы разведать путь. Алданон же глядел назад в смятении: он почти ничего не помнил из пережитого, как целенаправленно вызвал образ Фейн и что она вообще говорила. Коснувшись пола коридора, где она тоже должна была остановиться после испытания, он снова воззвал к ней и даже не удивился, когда всё получилось.

Прислонившись лбом к стене и прикрыв глаза, Фейн восстанавливала дыхание, затем она тряхнула головой и взмолилась:

«Пожалуйста, Миэль, не сейчас! Я не знаю, почему Фаугар ушёл и что вообще здесь искал, но нетерильцы нашли его раньше нас. Мы нагоним их и отомстим».

Когда её собеседница заговорила, то и возникла рядом — маленькая лунная эльфийка с луком за спиной сверлила Фейн знакомым пронзительным взглядом.

«Ты никогда не одобряла, что я выбрала человека».

«Нетерильца, — уточнила Фейн и сглотнула. — После того, что случилось с папой, с нашим домом — как можно им доверять?»

«Фаугар вступил в наш круг, сражался с нами бок о бок, проливал свою кровь — ты должна была его выслушать, а не запрещать расследование… Мне следовало уйти вместе с ним».

Сквозь безжизненный голос Миэль с каждым словом рвалась едкая разрушительная горечь, и Алданон, зная часть правды, не мог винить Фейн за молчание. Однако сам он, заглядывая всё глубже в спутанные сети лжи, убеждался в ложности этого пути: рано или поздно всё вскроется, даже спустя тысячелетия. Следовало рассказать о Фейн своим коллегам. Саврас будет рад правде.

Алданон услышал крик Салханы сквозь голос Миэль и тут же развеял видения:

— Быстро все сюда — я нашёл Эрна!


	6. 5

Раньше команда от главы экспедиции считалась приказом, но теперь никто особо не торопился выходить из спасительного коридора. Форд вполголоса спросил, не могут ли они остаться и дождаться подмоги, однако даже Алданон уже не питал иллюзий насчёт злосчастных руин.

— Нет. Пройдут недели, прежде чем кого-то отправят на помощь.

Подготовительный этап, включавший развёртывание лагеря и внешний осмотр, мог растянуться на несколько дней, а затем с первыми находками — или их отсутствием — экспедиция отправляла из ближайшего населённого пункта либо первые образцы, либо весточку в археологическое общество. Молчание обычно затягивалось на неделю, если не больше.

Откашлявшись, Энна оперлась спиной о стену, вытерла губы рукавом и сказала:

— Испытания не убивают, а проверяют.

— Тогда откуда столько костей в зале? И тот парень в синей комнате — что про него скажешь? — вспылил Форд, на что у Энны был ответ:

— Трагическая случайность.

— Это правда! — встрял Алданон, когда коллеги собрались спорить на повышенных тонах. — Я видел, как его убили за предательство бывшие соратники. Испытания вовсе ни при чём… или же… нет, в конце пути открывается нечто ценное — мудрость или тайна, за которой охотились нетерильцы… что-то о создании рукотворного бога, — он тяжело дышал, говорил урывками, но в повисшей тишине так и просилось последнее откровение. Алданон взглянул в глаза Энне и сказал: — Прозвучит безумно, но Фейн — девушка, о которой я рассказывал — была здесь последней!

Уже по одному скептическому взгляду он понял, что Энна ему не поверила.

— Нас всех только что взболтало, как воду в бутылке; ты озадачен, испуган… — она измученно прикрыла глаза прямо как Фейн только что — тысячелетия назад. — Разве ты сам не понимаешь, насколько идеальное совпадение?

— О ком речь? — не понял Форд, но Алданон лишь махнул рукой — им обоим сразу — и пошёл на голос Салханы, который снова их поторопил.

Правда никому не нужна — да и как её доказать, зачем? Даже если прошлое что-то пыталось сказать им, Алданон сперва должен пройти тот же путь, что и Фейн, увидеть собственными глазами упадок Путей Испытаний — и может, тогда разрозненные видения обретут порядок. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы руины преподнесли свой секрет, как жемчужину — раковина, однако Алданон знал, с каким трудом доставалось хоть что-то минимально ценное.

За поворотом коридора его ждала уже знакомая комната в голубоватом свете — временная передышка перед следующим добровольным истязанием. Несмотря на неугасающее тревожное чувство, Алданон был рад остановиться хотя бы здесь. Салхана стоял у пустого постамента, а перед ним на полу, откинувшись о вогнутую стену и расслабленно вытянув на коленях окровавленные руки, сидел Эрн. Его блуждающий взгляд на мгновение остановился на Алданоне, отчего мурашки пробежали по спине.

— Эрн, ты слышишь? Узнаёшь меня? — Салхана говорил спокойно, не наседал, хоть и бросалось в глаза, каких усилий ему стоило держать себя в руках. Ради собственной безопасности он не касался Эрна и держался в паре шагов, подле постамента, за который можно было в крайнем случае сигануть. — Где Ульфгар?

Его голова качнулась и заслонила синий магический светильник, отчего под глазами залегли длинные зловещие тени. Сходство с живым дварфом исчезало, чем дольше Алданон смотрел на него и боролся с желанием снова проверить ауру. Он сделал жест подоспевшим коллегам, что всё в порядке, хотя ничего подобного не было, и подошёл к ним.

— Что случилось? — полушёпотом шокировано пролепетала Энна, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Мы не знаем, — признал Алданон и спросил Форда: — У тебя всё в порядке? — Тот мотнул головой и не поднимал взгляд, пока Энна не ушла к Салхане. Давить на юношу не хотелось — скорее поддержать. Однако Алданон был плох в выражении своих чувств в принципе. — Отдохни, скоро всё кончится…

— Вы попросили помочь, а я не смог — струсил, как приклеился к месту… ничего не сделал, — перебил его Форд и сердито утёр лицо рукавом, растерев грязь по щеке.

Алданон прекрасно понимал его, хотя сам себе казался фальшивым, пока выдавливал добрую улыбку и подбирал слова утешения.

— Бояться — нормально, даже естественно. Как вообще можно подготовиться к чему-то подобному? — он махнул дрожащей рукой в сторону коридора. — Да никак. Мы же мирные исследователи, а не искатели приключений, в конце концов!

— Дамарцы должны быть храбрыми и сильными, несмотря ни на что. Трусости нет оправдания!

Подобную чушь Алданону приходилось слышать на улицах Невервинтера, особенно из уст особо пьяных и буйных завсегдатаев таверн: каждый норовил полезть в драку под выдуманным предлогом, то защищая чью-то честь, то силясь доказать собственную отвагу. Дамарцы среди прочих народов отличались твердолобыми принципами и детей воспитывали в строгости, на сказках о долге и подвигах. Конечно, далеко не все из них вырастали бесстрашными воинами.

— Ну, трусость и здравый смысл — разные вещи, — пробормотал Алданон, но Форд лишь обречённо вздохнул.

— Поэтому я и выбрал археологию: всем кажется, что работа опасная, полная приключений, но на деле — скучная и монотонная. Смешно теперь думать, насколько я заблуждался.

— А я тогда что, обязан быть варваром с двуручным мечом или мореплавателем в наколках, раз родился иллусканцем?

Смеяться над собой оказалось проще, чем Алданон думал; Форд — видимо, представив своего учителя в образе берсерка — тоже улыбнулся. Наверное, лишь Салхана был прямо-таки образцовым представителем чондатанцев, но куда храбрее большинства собратьев. Хотелось верить, что и Форд когда-нибудь поймёт, как важно найти собственный путь вне чьих-то ожиданий.

— Ну, я хотя бы мечом владею! — Однако его улыбка вмиг угасла, когда пальцы нащупали пустоту над ножнами. — Где он? Где мой меч? О, боги, отец прикончит меня!

В отчаянии он схватился за голову и замер перед коридором, решаясь на очевидное самоубийство — уже почти шаг сделал, но Алданон схватил Форда за плечо и крепко сжал пальцы, чтобы боль немного его отрезвила.

— Эй, не расстраивайся так: мы выберемся, наймём больше людей, подстраховку, охрану, разроем здесь всё и подберём твой меч. Отец даже не узнает, — добавил Алданон, пытаясь пошутить, но Форд уже и не слушал. Его губы едва заметно шевелились, но голос Салханы его перебивал.

Алданон сразу почувствовал неладное, но пока решил оставить Форда в покое: после первого испытания всем им было не по себе. Только Энна с любопытством продолжала осматривать зал и что-то зарисовывать. Используя в качестве опоры тубус, ей приходилось вертеть лист на вогнутой поверхности.

Все мысли Алданона занимал Эрн: через что он прошёл? С трудом верилось, что они сильно разминулись, а значит, дварфы должны были зайти в другую комнату и пройти своё испытание. Салхана тоже хотел знать наперёд, что их ждало, однако не мог добиться хоть какого-то вразумительного ответа.

— Ты когда-нибудь считывал прошлое по живым людям?

Алданон не сразу понял, что Салхана обращался к нему, и поёжился, взглянув на разодранное лицо.

— Да… Просто я… — он прокашлялся. — Не люблю их касаться. С вещами проще.

Возможно, проблема крылась в самом Алданоне и его брезгливости перед той грязью, что пытались от него — да и от всего мира — скрыть. Зная, кто к ним прикасался, люди словно интуитивно боролись с прорицателем и невольно поднимали со дна памяти самые мерзкие и чересчур эмоциональные эпизоды; порой они зацикливались на безобидных с виду, но крайне неприятных для них ситуациях вроде сдачи экзамена требовательному преподавателю. Живая память — крайне хаотичная материя, а Алданону не хватало то ли смелости, то ли упорства, чтобы отмести лишнее. Тогда, после неудачных опытов, он решил сосредоточиться на предметах из поздней истории, ведь и работа в археологии намечалась весьма кстати.

Глядя на окровавленные руки и безумный взгляд Эрна, Алданон сразу понял, что не хотел видеть то же, что и он, несмотря на новые успехи в считывании видений. Отказ — нетвёрдый, жалкий — Салхана расценил как побег от единственной обязанности.

— Ты же профессионал — по крайней мере, пытаешься им казаться! Сам говорил, что наблюдатель ни на что не влияет. Никакая сила не затянет тебя в этот… «пузырь прошлого»!

Алданон хотел его исправить, но быстро передумал — да и как объяснить, если довод будет одним и тем же? Был ли у него выбор в принципе?

— Энна, ты что думаешь?

Та промычала в ответ, не поворачиваясь и не отрываясь от своего занятия. Её рука бодро выводила рисунок — наверняка треклятой синей лампы. Форд ходил вдоль стены, понурив голову, и сквозь протяжные вздохи можно было расслышать обрывки слов:

— Бесполезный, бесполезный!.. Ни на что не годен… Ну, Форд!..

Алданон обречённо вздохнул. Впору было самому себе под нос бухтеть: «Всё это — чужие воспоминания, просто смотри, не зацикливайся…», чтобы не присоединиться к лагерю самобичевания. Затем он подумал, что не должен единственным идти на риск, как требовал Салхана, и отметил, что даже в уме перестал называть его «мастером».

— У последователей Савраса есть ритуал «правда за правду» — считается, что никакая информация не даётся даром: взамен ты сам должен преподнести что-то от себя. Правда не откроется, пока её таит кто-то другой.

На самом деле Алданон хитрил и снова недоговаривал: правило не относилось к почитателям других богов, но считалось хорошим тоном — жертвой Саврасу. Салхана вообще не считал его богом и поэтому грозно сдвинул брови, пока отчитывал Алданона:

— Глупости! Давай работать — Ульфгар где-то ждёт нашей помощи!

Однако его взгляд избегал прямого контакта, и агрессивность в ответ также могла скрывать недомолвки. Несмотря на то, что Салхана был заперт вместе с ними, у Алданона сложилось стойкое впечатление, что именно он, их руководитель, был заодно с Джерро и преследовал собственные корыстные цели. Нити соединялись даже слишком отчётливо. Верить ему на слово не следовало, и Алданон решил сделать всё по-своему.

Он рисковал, усаживаясь напротив Эрна, но верил, что Салхана хотя бы спасёт его от внезапного нападения, посчитав ценным. Форд позади продолжал причитать:

— Бесполезный, бесполезный!..

Сообщив, что призовёт всё имеющееся сосредоточение, Алданон коснулся холодного пола и закрыл глаза, чтобы холодный синий свет не давил на него.

«Убейте их!»

Мужской крик точно обухом ударил. Зал ожил звуками — лязгом стали, голосами и треском магических молний — и показал Алданону последнюю развернувшуюся битву. Нетерильские маги в тёмных мантиях пытались крушить своды зала, тогда как воины в доспехах защищали их от группы иллефарнцев, уступающей им по численности. Однако его взгляд приковала всего одна знакомая фигура. Длинные кинжалы с зазубренными лезвиями, как у охотников, безошибочно находили незащищённые места в доспехах и проникали почти по рукоять — удар занимал всего миг, и Фейн уже спешила к следующему противнику. Густые тени укрывали её от выпадов и ослепляли в ответ, а стрелы спутников прикрывали со спины. Эльфийка Миэль тоже была здесь, но мешкала, натягивая тетиву, словно боялась сразить невинного. С каждой выпущенной стрелой её лицо всё больше искажал гнев.

Фейн не пыталась отстраняться, будто специально подставлялась под брызги яркой артериальной крови и рвалась вперёд, крича и вдохновляя собратьев на бой. Однако нетерильцы не уступали в умениях. Тела падали на плиты под равнодушный бледно-синий свет и замирали навсегда. Оставляя кровавые следы, Фейн бросилась на последнего мага, выбила посох из руки, а затем и вовсе отрубила её, едва заклинание сплелось. Алданона чуть не вывернуло, но после первого испытания организм, видимо, устал от тошноты. Гневный возглас Форда прозвучал совсем близко, но из другого века:

— …Трусливый кусок дерьма!

«Стой! Допросим его!»

Миэль, не уступая Фейн, ловко перехватила её за руку, рискуя нарваться на удар локтем, однако та собой владела и взглянула на сестру скорее с сочувствием.

«Он солжёт. Люди всегда лгут», — сказала она и воткнула лезвие в горло магу, чтобы даже в предсмертных муках он не имел возможности заговорить.

«А ты? — Фейн встрепенулась и сделала шаг, угрожающе нависнув над Миэль, хотя они были примерно одного роста. — Поклянись костями нашего отца, что не врёшь — что не ты убила Фаугара и действительно не понимаешь, почему он так поступил со мной!»

В нависшей тишине даже у Алданона — невольного зрителя — пустилось сердце в пляс, перед глазами потемнело, а после её ответа он и вовсе забыл про дыхание.

«Миэль… это же часть испытания: архитекторы проверяют твой разум и пользуются слабостями, чтобы с толку сбить. Не поддавайся!»

Алданон повернул голову вправо и наконец заметил, что возле постамента не было останков Фаугара, ведь он умер в другом зале.

«Да-да, ты просто выполняешь приказы; не думаешь, а спасаешь наш народ от гибели», — произнесла Миэль заученную, набившую оскомину фразу. Она словно только сейчас рассмотрела свою сестру, испачканную в крови с головы до ног, растущую лужу под ногами, из которой торчали отрубленные скрюченные пальцы, и комнату с мерцающим, гипнотическим синим светом.

Их обоих в разном времени не покидало чувство, словно кто-то наблюдал со стороны, за завесой, как за мышами в лабиринте, испытывал, тянул руки к мыслям и оживлял старую магию. Немыслимая догадка поразила Алданона, но тогда пришлось бы пересмотреть все знания, которыми обладали прорицатели его эпохи.

«Кто-то должен», — устало промолвила Фейн, чувствуя не то же, что они, но другую неподъёмную тяжесть ответственности.

Миэль понимающе кивнула, отвела взгляд, а затем схватила стрелу с зачарованием и молниеносно выпустила её в потолок. На их головы посыпались камни и мелкая крошка; зал точно вздрогнул, но устоял. Фейн вскрикнула в ярости, но когда пыль рассеялась, перед Алданоном сидел Эрн и таращился вполне осмысленным, испуганным взглядом. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки, позволив крови тонкими струйками стечь под рукава, и поделился секретом:

— Всё давно сломано — а мы не замечали.

Нет, Алданон тоже видел.

Едва воспоминание распалось, как на его месте сплелось другое. Одна материя — один и тот же зал — перестроилась, треснула по швам кладки и раскрылась, как старый гнойник, явив истинное уродливое обличье. Часть стены и потолка разнесло взрывом, земля давно проникла внутрь, лишь чудом не засыпала зал и застыла поросшим оползнем с выпирающими кусками камня. Судя по шорохам и плеску, в темноте копошились какие-то зверьки — их они и слышали у арки с предупреждениями.

Магические светильники явно доживали свой век; пахло затхлостью с примесью металла. Теперь Алданон боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не побеспокоить останки погибших нетерильцев. Его мантия, в которую завернули Эрна, валялась в грязи, а чуть дальше торчало ложе арбалета. Дварфов иллюзиями не сбить с толку — они землю и камни нутром чуяли, — оттого и Ульфгар сделал привал на насыпи, решив, что уж здесь точно раскопает путь наружу.

Однако нельзя обмануть тех, кто знал будущее. Пока Алданон не понимал, как подобное возможно, но чувствовал вмешательство загадочных архитекторов. Бунт Миэль был для них не преградой и даже не досадной помехой, а одной из ступеней, которые невозможно миновать. Старой магии не нужны стены, тем более они не нужны запертому в клетке разуму.

Алданону даже не пришлось концентрироваться, чтобы увидеть — прошлое будто само рвалось к нему сквозь поток.

Эрну повезло очнуться — в месте, куда он так не хотел отправляться. Из-за травмы пропала часть последних воспоминаний, а с новыми он попросту не смог справиться. Увидев, что племянник встал, Ульфгар бросил подкоп и на несколько минут позабыл о безопасности, а когда вернулся, насыпь обрушилась вместе с частью стены. Эрн едва ли мог стоять, поэтому полз на помощь, хватал Ульфгара за торчащие из завала плечи и окровавленную голову, рыдал и кричал, а затем резко отполз назад, вспомнив дядины нравоучения, которые тот сам и нарушил, и едва не попал под новый обвал, когда сухой грунт речушкой осыпался из-под покосившейся кладки. Затем всё стихло.

Потухло и видение, словно материя, потеряв связь с сознанием, растворилась в потоке времени. Раньше Алданон едва улавливал обрывистые образы и с трудом описывал их, но теперь чувствовал чужие воспоминания так, будто сам пережил их. Мысли Эрна — сумбурные, бессвязные, испуганные — кружились в его голове опавшими листьями на ветру, стараясь вытеснить массой его собственные переживания, как наблюдателя.

— Я мечтал избавиться от опеки… неужели это я сделал… убил его? — прошептал Эрн и в отчаянии искал ответ у Алданона. Тот покачал головой.

— Нет, это был несчастный случай. Ульфгар так хотел помочь тебе, что забыл о себе.

В горле пересыхало при мысли, что случайностей уж слишком много — а виноваты кто? Вряд ли призраки прошлого настолько всесильны, что устроили стычку с друидами, сорвали экспедицию и теперь потешались над растерянными исследователями. Будущее создавали смертные и их поступки, никак иначе.

Выслушав его, Эрн медленно кивнул, и взгляд уже не пугал Алданона отстранённостью.

— Комната хочет, чтобы мы отвечали за себя. Теперь ваша очередь.

— Вряд ли сама комната чего-то хочет, но… наверное, ты прав.

Эрн с тревогой посмотрел на него и самостоятельно засеменил к уцелевшему после взрыва коридору — видимо, для того и строились столь массивные своды из цельной породы. Алданон проводил его взглядом и помахал на прощание, затем тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился, когда Форд вновь что-то воскликнул. Салхана никак не отреагировал ни на Эрна, ни на их разговор, а сосредоточенно пялился на противоположную стену, словно на ней разворачивалось нечто занимательное.

Алданон не пытался бежать и даже проверять клетку на прочность — всё равно бесполезно. Он знал, что давно застрял в собственном пузыре — или тот всегда был где-то внутри, — ни для кого и не жил, кроме себя, но чувство долга, воспитанное родителями, не позволяло просто так отвернуться от попавших в беду коллег. Куда глубже, в потаённых желаниях тлела безумная идея: использовать Пути Испытаний для своей школы, раскрыть третий глаз самостоятельно и докопаться до пресловутых архитекторов. Энна допускала, что Алданон мог восстановить утраченные песни, но он был способен на большее.

Чтобы случайно не травмировать себя, он пересел в дальний от обвала угол и занял ожидание подготовкой. Из-за усталости Плетение поддавалось с усилием, но как только заклинание формировалось, материя пришла в движение. Тишину нарушало лишь бормотание Форда да яростное чирканье грифелем.

— Фамильную ценность будешь всю жизнь в наёмниках отрабатывать!..

Алданон закрыл глаза и сосредоточился: чем раньше он начнёт, тем быстрее выберется.

— Материя вне нас, но также и внутри нас… — повторял он, как молитву, цепляясь за устои школы Прорицания и своего полумёртвого бога, который мог всё это время молча направлять способности Алданона в правильное русло. — Материя вне меня… во мне…

Раньше его вели чужие эмоции — предсмертные вопли и моменты радости, — но теперь он использовал собственный разум как стрелку компаса. Единственным маяком в бескрайнем времени оставалась, конечно же, Фейн.

Когда он тянулся к прошлому, привычные безопасные — и ограниченные — пустоты исчезали, а материя будто устремлялась за его мыслью назад и вперёд по знакомой колее. Объяснения никогда не были сильной его стороной, да и в рисунках вряд ли бы что-то получилось отобразить. По сути, для Алданона и школы Прорицания ничего не изменилось, повлиять ни на что нельзя, ведь «всё давно сломано».

Когда он тянулся к образу Фейн, то видел расцветающее безумие, кровь и ненависть, дозревшие до предательства родной сестрой, закованные в стальные рамки долга. Её вера и ярость наконечниками копий вонзались в разум Алданона; весь пройденный ею путь за доли секунды раскинулся перед глазами: принесённые жертвы разливались реками крови, увядали юношеские надежды, но зато шла в гору карьера молчаливого исполнителя, круг соратников разрастался и креп. Для иллефарнцев Фейн была идеальным героем, дочерью кризисного века нестихающих войн и стремительного научного прогресса, пугающего обывателей порой даже больше коварных нетерильцев.

Едва пыль осела, Фейн перевела взгляд на него и победно оскалилась, точно волчица; благородные, чуть заострённые черты лица расплылись чёрной дымкой и устремились вверх над её головой. Металлический привкус крови застыл на языке плёнкой. Шагнув в тень, Фейн через несколько мгновений появилась за спиной Алданона в окружении ароматов стали, пота и маслянистых духов. В восхищении он открыл рот, но вспомнил, что прошлое его не слышало, осмотрелся в поисках Фейн, а затем внезапно почувствовал ледяное прикосновение стали.

По горлу милосердно безболезненно скользнуло лезвие кинжала. Что-то стремительно потекло по груди, отчего мантия тотчас прилипла к телу, и Алданон, опустив взгляд, с удивлением увидел кровь на трясущихся руках. Вместо звуков из глотки раздалось хлюпанье, перед глазами стремительно темнело. Он потянулся за рюкзаком, пытаясь совладать с верёвками и сетуя, что сгрёб вещи как попало. Фейн опустилась рядом на одно колено, держа окровавленный кинжал перед собой — в ожидании развязки.

Время слишком сильно растянулось для реальности, но Алданон едва ли соображал. Он потянул края в стороны, заглянул внутрь… и встретился со стеклянным взглядом Ульфгара — его отрезанной головой на подушке пышной бороды. Неожиданно он моргнул, искоса глянул на Алданона, посиневшие губы приоткрылись и распухший язык вывалился вместе с комьями земли.

— Эй, парень! Слышал шутку, что в зачарованные рюкзаки можно и тело при случае сложить?.. Дьявол, это и была шутка…

Алданон испуганно разжал руки и повалился на бок, пока Ульфгар продолжал приглушённо хохотать. Воздух проходил толчками, вместе с кровью, вынуждая ею захлёбываться до смерти. Фейн нависла над Алданоном и оглядела презрительным взглядом, полным горечи.

— Я верила тебе, пустила в свой круг и позволила обрести мудрость наших предков, а ты воткнул нож мне в спину! И ради чего?

С трудом он заставил себя успокоиться, дышать ровно и коротко, а тем временем — лихорадочно думал. Те же слова он слышал в адрес Фаугара, и для Фейн Алданон и есть он — человек, который лез не в своё дело. Как бы прорицатель ни манипулировал с потоками времени, материю он изменить не мог: прошлое уже случилось.

Она убьёт его.


	7. 6

Словно во сне, не поддающемся логике, Алданон лихорадочно соображал, как покинуть видение, но лишь глубже увязал в болоте паники, пока не обессилел. Он умирал один — наедине с ослепшими от собственных ужасов коллегами, а убивала его глупая мальчишеская привязанность. Увлёкшись тайной Фейн, Алданон потерял голову в собственных иллюзиях, придумал себе чистый и наивный образ несуществующей девушки, а теперь с горечью с ним расставался.

Он с силой сжал руку в кулак и почувствовал укол боли, когда перстень на слабенькую магическую защиту впился камнем в палец. Почему-то в этот момент Алданон больше беспокоился за мастера Дюрранта, как тот переживёт известия о его смерти после всей той трогательной заботы. Перед затуманенным взглядом тот стоял в образе влюблённого юнца, позже потерявшего свою возлюбленную на таких же опасных раскопках — его память была совсем рядом, можно рукой достать. Алданон не желал учиться на его ошибках настолько буквально.

Боль отрезвляла, злила. Он так увлёкся загадкой Фейн, что не выпускал из рук её амулет и не обращал внимание на по-настоящему важные вещи, на живых людей. Намереваясь выбросить его, Алданон схватился за облупившуюся цепочку и замер, осознав, что внутри таились кратковременные чары защиты от смерти. Надежда вспыхнула злорадной мстительностью; магия высвободилась, вернув телу подвижность, а разуму — ясность.

Алданон рассказывал своим студентам, что школа Прорицания не ограничивалась истинным зрением и опознанием предметов, но в сравнении с той же школой Разрушения её атакующие заклинания заметно уступали в эффективности — и всё же он был не беспомощен против Фейн. Всего одно слово обратилось в сотни порезов; её бледная кожа будто растрескалась, высвободив потоки крови. Фейн отпрянула, прикрыв ладонью разорвавшийся правый глаз, взвыла и махнула кинжалом наугад, разрубив его рукав.

Ни одна из ран не была смертельной, но в сумме они сильно ослабляли противника. Столь грязный и жестокий приём ещё вчера напугал бы его самого, но теперь Алданон без сочувствия смотрел на Фейн, согнувшуюся будто в поклоне. Как мастер Прорицания, он знал и слово Смерти, но, конечно, ни разу не применял его на практике, поэтому побоялся зацепить кого-нибудь из коллег.

Окаменение показалось лучшим выходом — действенно и без убийства. Во что бы ни превратилась милая деревенская девочка из видений, что бы ни натворила, память о ней слишком глубоко засела в самой душе. Её израненная кожа обросла коркой, загрубела, раны закрылись; вытекший глаз заволокло нарастающей плёнкой. Фейн попыталась встать, принять бой, но движения давались ей с трудом. Когда ноги перестали слушаться, она подняла голову и бросила на Алданона свирепый взгляд.

— Я лишь хотел найти истину, — пролепетал он, пытаясь оправдаться.

— Слова изгнанника! — практически выплюнула Фейн с хрипом, пока её органы обращались в камни, и застыла изваянием в атакующей позе. Без обратного заклятия выбраться из ловушки было невозможно.

Благословение иссякало, и Алданон инстинктивно схватился за шею, пытаясь урвать ещё хоть немного отведённого времени. Реальность плыла перед глазами, тело ломило от усталости. Фейн исчезла, а Форд хрипло бормотал уже на разные голоса, словно в него вселилась парочка демонов. Схватившись за голову, он вдруг закричал, с силой приложился о стену лбом и затих.

Алданон не сразу понял, в каком времени вообще находился. Первым делом он ощупал горло, но не обнаружил крови, руки были чисты, но горячая борозда под кадыком — длиной в порез, оставленный Фейн — осталась в напоминание. Рядом валялся выдернутый из рюкзака шнурок.

Как говорила Энна, испытание не убивало — по крайней мере, напрямую, — но терзало разум и вынуждало калечить самих себя. Вспомнив ещё об одной детали из видения, Алданон осторожно пододвинул рюкзак, собрал волю в кулак и заглянул внутрь — никакой говорящей головы Ульфгара внутри, конечно, не оказалось. Зато чуть дальше из-под завалов виднелась истлевшая тонкая кость в латной перчатке.

Если прошлое и пыталось что-то показать, словно обладало разумом и целью, то Алданон едва ли понимал универсальный для любой эпохи язык насилия. На душе оставалось пусто, словно из неё изъяли что-то светлое, дарующее надежду, а тело продолжало движение, желая только выжить. Он давно перестал следить за логикой помещений и не восхищался работой древних дварфов-строителей. Зато Энна ещё рисовала, низко склонив голову к листу и едва не попадая в глаз сточенным концом карандаша.

Когда Алданон, пошатываясь, подошёл ближе, то увидел полностью чёрный лист, исполосованный вдоль и поперёк разными рисунками, надписями, рунами и просто жирными ломаными линиями. Грифель давно отломился от нажима, как и ноготь на указательном пальце, но Энна ничего не замечала и рисовала уже собственной кровью; взгляд опустел. Наплевав на риски и чьи-то дурацкие правила, Алданон мягко обхватил её за плечи и торопливо заговорил:

— Если ты слышишь меня… прекрати себя мучить. Освободись! Пожалуйста!

Её лицо так и осталось непроницаемым, но рука едва заметно дёрнулась, сбилась. Тем временем Форд, оклемавшись после удара о стену, стряхивал с одежды пыль и растерянно оглядывался по сторонам. На лунатика он уже точно не походил, и Алданон с облегчением выдохнул.

— Это… реальность? — робко поинтересовался Форд, будто уточнял, на тот ли берег сошёл, попытался встать и, пошатнувшись, схватился обеими руками за стену. — Ох, почему эти иллефарнцы так любили иллюзии? Нет бы устроить соревнование по бриджу… 

— Всё хорошо, ты справился, — наперво Алданон решил поддержать его, а затем уже огорошить своей безумной догадкой. Возможно, услышав её, Энна тоже сможет найти путь назад. — Только, боюсь, нам не морочат голову, а лезут в неё напрямую — из прошлого. Также подозреваю, что наш наниматель — господин Джерро — знал о ловушке, но побоялся лезть в неё лично.

Так и не совладав с устойчивостью, Форд осел спиной к стене и устало уронил голову на ладони, подумал немного, а затем, прищурившись, взглянул на Салхану, который неподвижно стоял вдалеке ото всех у завала.

— Чтобы мы прошли испытания и добыли для него… нечто.

— Мастер Дюррант намекал, что в группе будет лояльный к Джерро сотрудник, который убедится в успехе миссии.

Высказав последнее, что висело на душе невысказанным грузом, Алданон даже почувствовал облегчение. Форд кивнул — серьёзность красила его, но одновременно и печалила: в нём уже с трудом узнавался тот студент, что жаждал приключений ради самоутверждения. Пыль оттеняла тёмные волосы будто ранняя седина.

— И вы подозреваете нашего руководителя. Хм… «Задача первостепенной важности»… — Алданону показалось, что Форд снова бредил, но тот внезапно грустно рассмеялся. — Я был рядом, когда лагерь окружили друиды. Эльфийка требовала нашего ухода, но Салхана ответил, что никак не может повернуть обратно в силу «задачи первостепенной важности», — отчеканил он, подражая деловому тону руководителя. — Он развязал тот бой, хотя нам позволили уйти! Этот жалкий чонда продал нас!

Алданон не знал, как поступить и что вообще думать: он не годился в лидеры и тем более не имел права принимать важные для группы решения, однако и не хотел подвергать её лишней опасности. Внезапно появившийся запах гари отложил самый важный — не прозвучавший — вопрос на будущее; они оба переглянулись с нехорошим предчувствием.

Карандаш в окровавленной руке Энны заволокло дымом; крошечный язычок пламени лизнул пальцы и перебрался выше, мгновенно пожрав кусок дерева. Алданон выпустил её из рук, отступил и, не отводя взгляд от тонких почерневших пальцев, стал ждать. Форд такого позволить себе не мог и от шока долго мешкал, ожидая его реакции, а когда метнулся к Энне, намереваясь выбить пламя, Алданон встал у него на пути.

— Не трогай её, подожди.

— Да вы спятили! Она же…

— Должна сама выйти! — закончил Алданон за него — громко и резко, как никогда не срывался. Форд заглянул ему в глаза, насупился, но руку убрал.

Чтобы не думать — смотреть, но не видеть, — Алданон вновь похвалил его за проницательность.

— Брехня всё это — что испытания учат. Знаете, как я поступил, когда надо было сразиться насмерть за своих родных? Сбежал.

К запаху горелого дерева примешивался ещё один — куда более тревожный, мерзкий…

— Ты понял, что смерть — слишком высокая цена для храбрости. Ни один родитель не должен пережить своего ребёнка — это противоречит логике и законам природы.

…Если Энна не сможет играть на лютне, пробуждение покажется ей куда большей пыткой, чем само испытание, и растянется на долгие годы сожалений.

Форд покосился на Алданона и нервно облизнул губы: без дара прорицания было очевидно, что он собирался применить силу.

— Серьёзно? Мы сейчас о выживании будем говорить? Хорошо, а где грань между здравым смыслом и предательством? Почему вы так уверены, что я не бросил их умирать, когда можно было спасти? Почему вы так уверены сейчас?

Он мотнул головой в сторону Энны, не отрывая взгляда от бывшего учителя, однако у того как обычно не находилось убедительного ответа — одни предчувствия, ощущения и видения, которые никогда не воспринимало всерьёз научное сообщество.

Разрисованная, пропитанная кровью бумага занималась долго, но когда вспыхнула, пламя быстро охватило рисунок. Энна дёргалась, словно освобождалась от пут, а когда взгляду вернулась осмысленность, Алданон сам сбил пламя, завернув кулак в рукав мантии. Второй был разорван там, где Фейн нанесла удар.

Энна вскрикнула, схватившись за обгоревшую правую руку, вытянула её перед собой, рассматривая ожоги и чёрные кончики пальцев. На глазах выступили слёзы боли. Алданон тут же полез за единственной аптечкой, однако для глубокого ожога требовалась куда более серьёзная помощь. Раны будут долго заживать, особенно на суставах, останутся шрамы, если не найти талантливого целителя.

Алданон помог перевязать и обработать ожоги — к счастью, серьёзно обгорело лишь три пальца, которые сжимали карандаш, — и пока Энна отходила от шока, он в утешение приобнял её за плечи.

— Спасибо... Это было… Я думала… Даже описать не могу, — она поникла, разглядывая руку, и поморщилась, когда попыталась согнуть пальцы. — Рэндал ещё может помочь — он немного понимает в целительстве. Рэндал!

На зов тот не обернулся, и Форд с наигранным сожалением произнёс:

— Нет, уже не может.

Алданон промолчал, посчитав глумление излишним, а Энна одарила их обоих изумлённым взглядом.

— Да что с вами такое? Он же наш руководитель! — Форд коротко рассказал о стычке с друидами, о предупреждении мастера Дюрранта и догадках об истинной цели их миссии, однако Энна лишь сокрушённо качала головой и лепетала: — Нет, он бы не стал…

— Когда я предложил ему поговорить начистоту, как велит Саврас, Салхана взбеленился, а теперь застрял на испытании — о чём это говорит? Его совесть нечиста, — подытожил Алданон с нажимом, хоть и понимал, как давил на растерянную Энну: её явная связь с Салханой создавала лишние препятствия, на преодоление которых не оставалось времени.

Желание найти потерянные знания перевесило личные мотивы; уверенно кивнув, Энна сказала:

— Нужно дойти до конца.

— Ну уж нет! — воскликнул Форд, сложив на груди руки. — Ты ранена, а мы не готовы идти дальше. Нужно восстановить силы, помочь мастеру и пойти всем вместе. 

В его словах было зерно истины, однако Алданон не смог с ним согласиться.

— Здесь каждый спасает себя сам — ты ещё не понял? Рано или поздно он очнётся, нагонит нас и попытается забрать то, что ждёт в конце пути. Нам нужна фора, а значит, нужно идти немедленно. Разве мы мучились зря? — добавил он, заметив в глазах Форда тень сомнений.

— Тогда вы идите, а я останусь с Салханой, — он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой, словно сам не верил в то, что говорил. — Да, я зол на него, но пусть уж лучше искупит вину, чем сгниёт здесь.

Такой вариант устраивал каждого. Они пожелали друг другу удачи, и Алданон направился к коридору, бросив прощальный взгляд на застывшего у завалов Салхану. Как все прочие испытуемые, он без единой мысли в глазах таращился в пустоту, но не паниковал и не кричал — только в его облике что-то показалось неправильным. Когда тот вдруг поднял руку к голове, сердце у Алданона подскочило к горлу, однако Салхана схватился за клок волос, резко дёрнул, вырвав их с корнями, и отправил себе в рот. Правая половина причёски, скрытая от взгляда, уже была ободрана до залысин.

Энна остолбенела, поэтому Алданону пришлось мягко подтолкнуть её за плечи. Сам он думал об Эрне, сколько испытаний тому ещё предстояло пройти. Юнец без цели, которому и тайны никакие не сдались, уже мог завладеть мудростью архитекторов. Энна же о дварфах будто не вспоминала, а, шипя, попыталась развернуть к себе лютню. Тубус с рисунками она выкинула — теперь Алданон понимал, откуда столько разбросанных личных вещей в залах.

— Ты поступила очень храбро, — заметил он, когда они зашли в освещённый коридор. — Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Алданон и сам не понимал, что именно хотел сказать, и покраснел от смущения.

— Что я сожгла себя? — Кривая усмешка исчезла, едва Энна заметила отметины на его шее. Она остановилась на повороте к следующему испытанию, где ни одного зала не видно, и потянулась к Алданону здоровой рукой, легонько провела кончиками пальцев по линии мнимого пореза и заглянула в глаза с такой теплотой, что сжалось сердце. — Твой голос придал мне сил пойти на это — звучит странно, но так и есть. Ты хороший человек, Алданон… наверное, даже слишком.

От касаний по коже пробежали мурашки. Сглотнув подступивший ком, Алданон решительно перехватил её руку. Ему всё ещё хотелось подарить ей потерянные песни, но и дураком он тоже не был.

— К чему ты ведёшь?

Собственный голос показался чужим — сиплым и равнодушным, — что не укрылось от Энны. В ответ она чуть сжала пальцы.

— Отступи сейчас. Да, я прошу о многом, но Форд прав: ты не готов… и не обязан мучиться ради чужих корыстных целей.

Алданон разочарованно опустил взгляд и обернулся в сторону третьего, последнего этапа — до заветной вершины всего пара ступеней осталась. Нужно быть дураком, чтобы бросить всё сейчас. Он осторожно высвободился, подчёркивая своё решение и не желая обидеть Энну.

— Пока у Путей Испытаний хранится наша кровь, мы все находимся в ловушке. Думаешь, я хочу тебя туда одну отпускать? Нет, вместе пойдём до конца.

Несколько мгновений они напряжённо смотрели друг на друга. Энна улыбалась, морщась от боли, пока Алданон гадал о её роли в планах Джерро и успокаивал себя мыслью, что с изувеченной рукой она почти не представляла опасности.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнесла она. — Вместе так вместе.

— Наперво я загляну в прошлое. Не делай глупостей, — предупредил Алданон, и Энна с готовностью кивнула.

От него не скрылось странное совпадение, что на место загадочной эльфийки из прошлого уже претендовала другая — из настоящего. Ещё утром Алданон бы клюнул на её уловки: одинокому человеку не нужно многого — лишь одно доброе слово. Если прошлое действительно хотело предупредить об опасности, оно добилось успеха. 

Из страха сделать неверный шаг и проиграть он больше прислушивался к ощущениям; давно перестал и обращать внимание на однообразную унылую архитектуру, статуи со смиренно сложенными на груди руками и тёмно-серые стены. Строителям было всё равно, как выглядело их творение, а угнетающая атмосфера лучше всего передавала ощущения при взгляде на давно погибшую цивилизацию. Алданон не видел других уцелевших построек времён Второго Иллефарна, но почему-то знал, что все они будут выполнены в похожем траурном стиле.

Зал, в который предстояло зайти, заволокло непроницаемой тьмой, словно кто-то завесил арку чёрным холстом. Тайна в данном случае не вызывала восторга, а лишь холодила внутренности нехорошим предчувствием. На пороге тёмной бездны Энна расцепила их руки и попыталась вглядеться, однако даже эльфийский взор не помогал. Алданон с сожалением уставился на ладонь, ещё тёплую от прикосновения, и устыдился своих недавних мыслей, а также небывалой для него жадности: чего бы ни добивались остальные, ему самому не следовало идти на поводу разрушительных, совершенно чуждых мыслей, от которых бешено колотилось сердце. Магия же поощряла собранность и хладнокровие — вряд ли древние иллефарнцы считали иначе, когда создавали хитрые механизмы и ловушки. Даже в их архитектуре не встречалось ни намёка на экспрессивность.

Алданон так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что проморгал момент, когда Энна потянулась к карману. Покалеченная рука покоилась на лютне, но другой она выудила небольшую свирель с четырьмя отверстиями и сыграла быстрый, бодрый мотив, от которого сама душа в унисон встрепенулась. В ногах тут же появилась небывалая лёгкость; к своему стыду и ужасу Алданон внезапно подпрыгнул, отбил чечётку и спел детскую песенку:

— ...Никто не скажет, будто я тиран и сумасброд, за то, что к чаю я люблю хороший бутерброд! [1]

— Прости. Так будет лучше, — бросила Энна и, быстро взглянув на него, рванула в темноту. Алданон остался один — с закольцованной музыкой в голове. 

Он не знал, сколько потерял времени — по крайней мере, соразмерно двум повторам песни, — и плясал, пока не закружилась голова. На поворотах взгляд цеплялся за выкинутый тубус, а по щекам текли непрошенные слёзы. Как только наваждение исчезло, Алданон, не отдышавшись, практически вывалился из коридора.

Свет разлился внезапно и ослепил непривычной яркостью. Когда же Алданон открыл слезящиеся глаза, то с удивлением обнаружил себя в зале собраний: за узкими окнами светило самое настоящее солнце, а члены совета за полукруглым столом одновременно подняли на него сонные взгляды. В воздухе летала пыль, пахло старыми невыбитыми коврами и прогоревшим воском. Мастер Дюррант добродушно улыбнулся и указал на пустующий стул в центре. 

— Мастер Алданон, прошу прощения за то, что отвлекли вас от рабочего процесса. Совет вынужден провести небольшую проверку. 

___________  
[1] «Баллада о королевском бутерброде», С.Я. Маршак.


	8. 7

Глаз Денейра наблюдал с нарисованного на стене символа, однако Алданон сомневался, что бог мог действительно видеть его сейчас. Вряд ли и до Савраса долетело хоть одно слово из молитв. Момент времени, вытянутый из воспоминаний, мог ввести в заблуждение чувством дежа вю, но не одурачить: такое он уже прошёл с Фейн. Зал, совещание на отбор в экспедицию, знакомые лица — лишь идеально воссозданные декорации. Алданон чувствовал себя внутри них марионеткой, которой лишь предстояло сыграть свою роль.

— Что именно вам интересно? — спросил он, всматриваясь в глаза каждому мастеру за столом. После холода заваленного грунтом зала здесь было намного теплее, как в тот день перед сборами. С края стола, в тенях, Алданон заметил пристальный взгляд Аммона Джерро и поёжился.

— Ваши способности, естественно, — пояснил мастер Дюррант с улыбкой. — Только испытав знание, можно постичь его — поэтому мы приступим прямо сейчас.

Пока поддельный старик рассказывал о следующем испытании, Алданон сделал шаг к стене и, протянув за спиной руку, коснулся её. Образ маленькой, но отважной Миэль — в пыли, с луком в руке и едва сдерживаемой яростью во взгляде — возник посреди его воспоминания, словно она была его частью.

«Я, Миэль Фейн, отказываюсь от дара!»

Не успел Алданон даже обдумать её слова, как видение быстро оборвалось, образ рассеялся, и взгляды членов совета, точно на громкий звук, одновременно обратились к нему — так поворачивает несколько нанизанных на нитку марионеток одинокий кукловод.

— Прошу занять своё место, — напомнил Аммон Джерро куда более настойчиво, чем поддельный мастер Дюррант, однако его голос изменился, будто кто-то другой проникал сквозь морок. Трескалось, как старая краска, привычное окружение, призванное усыпить внимание.

Алданон понял, что пришёл к тому, кого искал, и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд. Колени и руки тряслись, зубы стучали, мешая что-либо сказать; его трясло от ужаса и восхищения перед чем-то неведомым, невозможным по меркам Прорицания — более того, воздействие на материю затрагивало также все остальные школы и бросало вызов фундаментальной науке. Как послушный сотрудник, Алданон скромно уселся на стул и сцепил пальцы, чтобы унять дрожь.

Ему снова пояснили, что придётся пройти испытание на владение техниками Прорицания; рядом тут же появился ассистент, однако в этот раз на подносе лежала целая груда небольших камней. Алданон вздрогнул, когда услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула, и перевёл взгляд на внезапно выбившегося из роли Аммона Джерро. Тот неторопливо встал, обошёл стол, не удостоив мастеров вниманием, и остановился напротив Алданона, спрятав за спиной руки. Мурашки высыпали от одного его грозного вида и вязи переливающейся, словно живой, золотистой татуировки на лице.

— Вы… — Алданон облизнул пересохшие губы таким же высохшим языком, больно царапнув кожу, так и не вспомнив, когда в последний раз пил или ел. — Вы же архитектор, из Иллефарна?

Алданон бросил пробный камень сам, первым, даже не зная истинного значения не раз услышанного слова, но мог и так догадаться по контексту: прорицатели только и делали, что угадывали. Аммон Джерро, однако, широко и пугающе улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты многое услышал в этих стенах. Что ж, не придётся повторять одно и то же в сотый раз. Нудная работёнка, знаешь ли, но кто-то должен и её делать.

Где-то Алданон уже слышал подобный легкомысленный тон в одном из, казалось бы, непримечательных видений — о юном, но одарённом дварфе, который из лени совершил открытие. Та же граничащая с гениальностью простота прослеживалась почти во всём, что наполняло Пути Испытаний. До сих пор эмоции привязывали воспоминания к предметам, и, коснувшись голема, Алданон, возможно, увидел самый счастливый момент в жизни того многообещающего инженера.

— Вы же тысячи лет как мертвы!

— Да… и нет. Ты тоже мёртв в будущем, но сейчас говоришь со мной.

Алданон пытался дышать ровно, но биение собственного сердца едва не заглушало слова Джерро, поэтому он решил немного сбавить обороты.

— Где Энна? Она тоже здесь?

В ответ послышался вздох, и по выражению лица Джерро Алданон явственно прочитал: «А ты сам как думаешь?»

— Она на другом уровне, где я точно так же разговариваю с ней, как и с тобой.

Он понятия не имел, что за уровни имелись в виду, но допускал, что это нечто вроде параллельного течения времени в одном пространстве — минуты, а возможно, секунды разницы. Как если бы кто-то создал два «пузыря» во времени одновременно и наблюдал за обоими сразу. Никакой гонки за знаниями изначально не предусматривалось.

— Значит, так и работают эти комнаты? Хотя вряд ли везде — слишком много манипуляций, — вслух размышлял Алданон, хватаясь уже за новые нити скудно брошенной, как псу — палка, информации. Жадность, с которой он решил бороться, подступала к горлу.

Джерро словно искренне радовался его наблюдательности.

— Прекрасно. Я так и думал, что тебе понадобится какой-то… аванс. Однако далеко не каждый разум способен вместить наш дар, особенно когда дело касается человека, — нескрываемая брезгливость в его тоне царапнула тревожным предчувствием. Алданон сразу вспомнил те же слова Фейн в адрес расы людей и резкий отказ её сестры от «дара». Тем временем Джерро продолжал: — Поэтому в третьем испытании тебе выпадет честь прикоснуться к знаниям, насколько позволит твоё сознание. Пока что ты хорошо держался, но если оно не выдержит сейчас, то и дальше идти нет смысла.

Он уже давно знал, что испытания не заканчивались здесь, ведь Фаугар так и не дошёл до конца. Скорее всего, Алданон находился на своего рода пристани перед необъятной ширью океана, и ледяной чужеродный ветер непознанного уже проникал ему под кожу — давно, шаг за шагом, из зала в зал, с каждым видением. Кому-то могло бы хватить такой малости, например, самому Алданону недельной давности — совершенно другому человеку без особой цели для существования, довольному малым и гниющему в запертом гробу выстроенных ограничений. Он и тогда пытался всмотреться дальше, но трусость постоянно перечёркивала любое начинание.

Следующий шаг должен был сделать истину объективной — разве не об этом он мечтал?

— Ты пришёл сюда за знаниями, однако каждая работа требует усилий. Страдание и усердие приносят самые сочные плоды, не правда ли? Так покажи мне, мастер школы Прорицания Алданон, на что ты готов пойти, чтобы заполучить нужную тебе информацию!

Грубый командный голос настоящего Аммона Джерро перетряхнул всё его существо, заставил кровь остановиться, а конечности — похолодеть. Только мысли бешено метались под хрупкой оболочкой мозга — до черноты перед глазами, — однако думать он мог лишь о безумной улыбке умирающего Фаугара — человека, который тянулся к истине куда отчаяннее. Алданон мог бы прожить без утерянных знаний, пусть и с осадком разочарования, ведь от него не зависела судьба целой нации.

Однако его ждали Форд, Энна, Эрн и даже Салхана. Какие бы сложные обстоятельства ни переплели их судьбы, Алданон не мог бросить товарищей хотя бы ради мастера Дюрранта. Пока что он не знал, как оборвать кровавую нить с архитектором и возможно ли вообще покинуть Пути Испытаний, даже выйдя на поверхность: плата за вход походила на сделку с могущественным демоном. К тому же он дал себе обещание больше не бояться.

Алданон потянулся к подносу, взял верхний камешек, покрутил его в руке и подумал, прошла ли испытание Фейн и что за него получила, кроме вражды с сестрой. Даже сразившись с воспоминанием о ней, он не чувствовал злости — скорее радовался сорванной вуали фантазий, мешавшей глядеть на ход истории здраво. Он понимал, что её ноша героя обязывала принимать нелёгкие решения, проходить через реки крови вброд и получать одну пощёчину за другой, пока душа не истлеет, а сердце не очерствеет. На долю Фейн выпал жестокий жребий, однако её история ещё не кончилась.

Все видения соединялись в его разуме связующими нитями, одно к другому, переплетаясь; каждый участник событий был на своём месте, несмотря на пропасть в несколько веков. Алданон уже знал так много, но одновременно не понимал общей картины. Как тогда на заседании Совета, между ним и задачей встрял какой-то камешек.

Заклинание и на сей раз ничего не раскрыло. Алданон напрягал разум, пока голова не разболелась, бился о стену и атаковал снова, уже понимая, что проигрывал — только не снова! Истина ускользала юркой змейкой, играла с ним видимой простотой и чувством дежа вю, юлила и не позволяла поймать себя за хвост. В жадности тоже оказались свои плюсы, так что в последний шанс Алданон вцепился крепко, взмокнув до нитки. Раз уж этот камень не удавалось раскусить, то оставался лишь один выход — проглотить его целиком.

Аммон Джерро молчал и даже не шевелился, пока Алданон на его глазах совал в рот камни и думал, как походил сейчас на Салхану с его самоедством. Горло полоснуло болью, он задыхался и давился, тайно желая, чтобы мучениям положили конец, но продолжал стараться, пока поднос не опустел. До того, как последствия не скрутили его, Алданон поднял взгляд и со всей решимостью произнёс:

— Я заберу всё, вот увидишь.

— Что ж… занимательно, — протянул Джерро с неподдельным изумлением. — Это многое объясняет. В запасе остались эльфийка и дварф, но второй на испытание не годится из-за травмы. Даже жаль: он бы подошёл идеально.

Речь определённо шла об Эрне, но Алданону всё равно удалось отстоять честь своей расы, как ему казалось. Может, он не отличался умениями дварфов или мудростью эльфов, но зато упорства ему оказалось не занимать. Люди могли удивлять и учиться, к тому же по живучести им не было равных — кроме, разве что, орков.

Едва Алданон обрадовался победе, как почувствовал нарастающую отдачу, но в голове, а не желудке. Теперь он сильно сомневался, что на подносе были настоящие камни — и вряд ли вообще что-то из привычной реальности. Нечто словно расширяло его изнутри, рвало мозг на части и перестраивало на своё усмотрение, точно тысячи муравьёв роились под черепом. Мысли пролетали так быстро, что не успевали формироваться; в конце концов, их стало столь много, что Алданон забыл, как дышать и удерживать положение тела, и повалился со стула.

Он бился внутри собственного тела, пытаясь совладать с ним и вернуть контроль, даже не вникая в чужие, внедрённые, как зараза, мысли. Раньше, когда не получалось сосредоточиться — или, наоборот, хотелось отвлечься, — Алданон обращался к образу Фейн из амулета, и на сей раз он решился поступить так же. Ценой невероятного усилия конвульсивно дёргающиеся пальцы зацепили торчащую из кармана цепочку, однако заклинание на ум не пришло.

Эпизоды из его воспоминаний исчезали, будто кто вырывал сорняки из клумбы, но на их место протискивалось нечто необъяснимое, чужеродное — скорее присутствие силы настолько огромной, что жизнь одного смертного рядом с этим существом могла бы испариться каплей на солнцепёке. Алданон оттолкнул леденящее душу чувство подальше и сосредоточился на дыхании, постепенно вернув контроль. Как он и обещал, всё поместилось.

Мерзкая рожа Аммона Джерро возникла в поле зрения.

— Что видел? — поинтересовался тот, затем вдруг добавил, нахмурив рыжие брови: — Интересный у тебя амулет.

— Ты показал мне то же, что и нетерильцу — Фаугару... Пока не разобрался, как вы создали… не понимаю.

Теперь Алданон мог признаться вслух, что в потоке информации просвечивались бреши, нарочно созданные, чтобы не выложить лишнего. Однако целого искусственно созданного бога было не скрыть даже так.

— Считай, что я дал тебе закрытую шкатулку без ключа, — пояснил Джерро. — В конце пути ждёт куда больше, но когда откроешь и познаешь всё…

— Я стану архитектором, — закончил Алданон и закусил нижнюю губу. Сил встать так и не нашлось. — А ты не бессмертный — дело в этом месте, где ты открываешь пути в будущее и направляешь по ним своё сознание. Как это возможно?

— Разве основы Прорицания не учат, что структура материи определяется лишь точкой наблюдения во времени? Чтобы понять мой образ мысли, тебе придётся отринуть куда больше, чем нормы морали, мастер Алданон, но я попробую объяснить наглядно, — Джерро так увлёкся, что начал разводить руками. Возможно, поучая «низшую» расу, он получал удовольствие. — Ты представляешь отпущенный срок как отрезок от рождения до смерти, но прорицатели Иллефарна рассматривают его в виде линии горизонта. Можно перевести взгляд вправо и увидеть свою смерть; чуть левее — юность. Линия же, которую ты мысленно очерчиваешь, ни что иное как…

— Материя! — закончил Алданон в восхищении. Голова едва не разрывалась от сложности и одновременно простоты знания. Пожалуй, стало даже полегче, словно действительно ключом отворили громоздкие сундуки и вынули всё содержимое. Если задуматься, то любые открытия когда-то давались науке с боем, но потом становились обыденностью.

«Всё сокрытое до поры считается невозможным» — однако эта простая истина была лишь верхушкой, тогда как мудрость пряталась намного глубже. Тот, кто скрывался за личиной Джерро, подманивал его не на пустой крючок.

— Иллефарн — великая империя, свободная от предрассудков варварских традиций. Многие века мы искали власти над материей, не замечая истины: однажды плоды наших трудов станут пылью и забудутся как сон. Лучшие оковы — те, что не видны и принимаются данностью. Время стало нашим врагом, а для кого-то даже вдохновением: культура вмиг переориентировалась на мысли о неизбежности забвения.

До сих пор существовали подобные течения, например, культ Долгой Смерти, однако Алданон не мог понять другого: отчего целая империя так прониклась закономерным окончанием жизни, что похоронила себя заживо? Воистину, чтобы понять техники Иллефарна, он должен думать как они, однако в самой теории Алданон видел очередные бреши.

Наконец он смог приподнять голову, а затем и опёрся плечом о стул.

— Вы же не в силах бороться с ним. Время — это абсолют, основа мироздания, крепче любой стихии!

На лице Джерро отразилось разочарование — так смотрят старшие и опытные товарищи на сопливых новичков.

— А ты не думал, что время — лишь морок, который навязывает смертным образ мыслей и не даёт задавать вопросы? Нет ни сегодня, ни вчера, ни завтра — есть только иллюзия, отражённая в стекле; ложь, придуманная богами. Мы сами не приспособлены к такой истине: наш слабый разум восстаёт против идей, которые не может охватить — именно так нас и контролируют.

Вмиг в фантазиях Алданона предстала прекрасная гордая империя, отринувшая тиранию богов — и что с ней стало? Быть может, и Стена Неверующих появилась в противовес, чтобы покарать смертных за чрезмерное любопытство или недовольство мироустройством. И всё же его волновала возможная перспектива, как далеко могли зайти технологии Иллефарна, если бы империя сохранилась? 

Возможно, Алданон всё так же бы считался представителем «низшей расы», не смог бы получить образование или вовсе бы не родился.

— И поэтому вы решили создать собственного бога?

Джерро не удивился вопросу.

— Нет, мы создадим его для защиты от Нетерила, чтобы выжить, однако по стечению обстоятельств наше творение выйдет из-под контроля и уничтожит империю.

В голове будто что-то щёлкнуло, и Алданон воскликнул:

— Погоди! Этот момент ещё для тебя не наступил? Так предупреди…

— Думай, мастер-прорицатель, — издевательски протянул Джерро. — Я видел будущее и знал, что ты пройдёшь испытания, но без усилий не наступит настоящее. Прорицатели ход истории не меняют, за исключением незначительных деталей. Ты поймёшь, что жители империи до сих пор живы, как и все, кто был после них.

Алданон просто отказывался верить: выходило так, что половина заклинаний школы Прорицания попросту бесполезна… или же архитектор банально заблуждался. Однако он не мог и прийти к однозначному мнению, не имея доступа к собранной доказательной базе.

— Но ты меняешь меня сейчас! — бросил он последний в запасе камень, из чистого желания поспорить. Учёный и не должен соглашаться со всем услышанным, как бы убедительно ни звучала теория.

— Для какого-то момента времени твоя старость — прошлое, которое уже случилось. В свой час умрёт и Страж, созданный нами, однако он — теперь ваша забота. Моя задача проста: передавать знания Иллефарна, несмотря ни на что. Впрочем, как я уже говорил, разум смертных не идеален и не способен самостоятельно выйти за рамки ограничений, поэтому для архитекторов была создана специальная процедура хирургического характера. Прежним ты уже не останешься, но сознание получит неограниченную свободу.

Повисла тишина, которую Алданон долго не решался нарушать. Ему действительно не хватало мудрости, чтобы просчитать последствия подобного решения даже с пророческим даром. Вряд ли хоть кто-то во всём мире был способен — пока нет.

— Как же ты проведёшь… процедуру, если не находишься здесь? — тихо спросил Алданон, уже предчувствуя весомые причины для отказа. Джерро же снова одарил его  
жутковатой, дьявольской улыбкой.

— Знания у меня, но руки — твои. Да, ты сам это сделаешь, по собственной воле, и никак иначе.

Зал собраний резко поглотила темнота; образ Джерро растворился в ней, однако в голове Алданона продолжали набатом стучать его последние слова: не оставалось сомнений, что он видел исход. Следом вернулись настоящие звуки падающей где-то воды и сладковатый запах плесени — третий зал затопило, однако опоры продолжали держать потолок. Словно путь к посмертию, впереди забрезжил свет — спасительный выход.

— Он вернулся! — раздался крик Эрна, а затем Алданон услышал, как зачавкала под его ногами сырая почва. Дварф прекрасно ориентировался в темноте, полагаясь на чутьё. — Госпожа Энна просила дождаться тебя.

— А она сама…

— Жива и раскаивается в своём поступке, — донёсся слабый голос где-то снизу, и Алданон, шаркая ногами, приблизился к ней, опустился на корточки и впотьмах нашарил холодную, почти безжизненную руку. Им не требовалось что-либо произносить вслух: каждый с ужасом представлял последствия предстоящего выбора. Через его кожу, мышцы и кости волной прошла дрожь от её едва сдерживаемых рыданий.

— Как он выглядел? Это был Джерро? — На миг Энна замерла, точно испуганный заяц, но совладала с собой и ответила утвердительно. Сердце у Алданона с тревогой сжалось. — Тогда ты всё ему выложишь, что узнала. «Инструмент не имеет смысла без умельца» — Энна, помнишь? Всё действительно связано.

— Я не понимаю… — прошептала она уже сквозь слёзы, чуть слышно, пока Алданон, кряхтя от усталости, усаживался рядом. — Я должна отнести тайные знания — в себе, стать… подопытной крысой этого ублюдка? Нет, только не это!

Сердце вновь кольнуло, когда Алданон задумал спрятать свои мысли — точнее, не раскрывать их без причины. Ему действительно было жаль Энну, несмотря на недомолвки об истинных целях экспедиции, но также его одолевала и ревность: разделённое на двоих знание уже не уникально. После долгих лет одиночества и принятия собственной никчёмности ему хотелось получить всё — расширить собственные знания и получить куда больше, познать суть времени, до которого другим учёным и дела нет. Только в его руках оно бы по-настоящему раскрылось.

— Тебе и не придётся: главное предупреждение уже получено. Если знать, как искать, то и ответы на все вопросы найдутся. Теперь повторяй за мной: «я, Энна…» У тебя есть фамилия?

— Алоро…

— «Я, Энна Алоро, отказываюсь от дара».

Несколько долгих мгновений она молча глотала слёзы, и Алданон не торопил её — фактически бросать его, — сам же запоминал это прекрасное чувство, когда касался кого-то живого и получал в ответ эмоции, а не их тень из прошлого. Эрн тихо стоял рядом, словно на похоронах. Наконец, Энна повторила его слова и судорожно выдохнула, однако ничего не произошло; они так и сидели во тьме.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросила она.

— Готовиться к возвращению искусственного бога, видимо, — ответил Алданон. — Я разузнаю всё, что потребуется, ты передашь информацию Джерро, а тот его остановит.

— Что насчёт меня? Даже не надейтесь, что я просто сбегу после всего, что произошло, — заявил Эрн с вызовом, достойным настоящих бесстрашных героев. У Алданона потеплело на душе от мысли, что он не один, а с настоящей — пусть и не с самой дружной — семьёй.

— Этот… архитектор считал тебя идеальным кандидатом в преемники, так что, уверен, решение найдётся. Истинная радость знания в самом процессе, тернистом пути поисков, поэтому ты должен пройти его самостоятельно.

На прощание хотелось сказать так много, однако нужные слова, как назло, не находились. После ментальной встряски Алданон в принципе радовался, что не утратил способность составлять осмысленные предложения и не пускал слюни. Эрн помог им пройти к выходу, и в освещённом изогнутом коридоре они вновь посмотрели друг на друга — покалеченных, измученных, но стойких в желании дойти до конца.

Он встал первым и уже почти сделал шаг, когда его позвала Энна:

— Алданон! — Всё-таки её грустная улыбка была очаровательна, и он вконец уверился, что в эту женщину мог бы даже влюбиться. — Береги себя!

Оказалось сложно врать, примерно зная, что предстояло вынести; тяжело далась и последняя, самая высокая ступень к возвышению. Алданон остался один в болезненном бледно-синем свете круглого зала; разве что высохший труп Фаугара — его невезучего предшественника — составлял компанию. Здесь можно было отдышаться и, возможно, изобразить смирение, но у Алданона остался ещё один вопрос, с которым он, по сути, и пришёл сюда.

Фейн тоже касалась постамента в центре и пронзительно долго рассматривала окровавленное тело Фаугара, словно уже жалела о содеянном — по крайней мере, Алданону хотелось так думать. Затем она внезапно рассмеялась и адресовала вопрос куда-то в потолок, для своего наблюдателя:

«Значит, моих мучений мало — нужно ещё и рассудок в жертву принести? Что ж, если такова цена силы, чтобы защитить наш народ, я согласна. Забирайте всё».

Взрыв магии сотряс стены, выбив крупные куски камня и несколько светильников; земля содрогнулась. На миг они с Фейн, казалось, встретились взглядами — два потерянных одиночества — и разошлись каждый в своё время. Алданон хмыкнул, наконец признав иронию совпадения, опустился на колени и послушно положил голову на жертвенный алтарь.

Ему нужно было успеть, пока потолок ещё держался.


	9. Эпилог

В центре зала, у всех на виду, Алданон нашёл под массивной плитой нужные инструменты, накрепко запечатанные зачарованием, однако, к счастью, опыт в опознании предметов для археологического общества сыграл ему на руку. Взрывы учащались, стена слева расползалась под натиском магии Разрушения, что не мешало сосредоточиться. Знания уже были в голове — их раздавали каждому, кто проходил третье испытание, но только взявшись за длинную серебряную иглу, Алданон понял, для чего та понадобится.

Самый первый ключ открывал сознание для мира.

Он уже знал, что на лице слишком много капилляров, поэтому позаботился, чтобы глаза не залило кровью: вытащил из рюкзака какие-то последние тряпки и обмотал ими нижнюю часть головы, как делали на операциях хирурги. Он был готов; он мог это сделать! Холодный металл обжигал кожу, и по собственным ощущениям Алданон менял направление лезвия, зачарованного на остроту. Чем меньше площадь острия, тем оно эффективнее, даже сквозь кость проходило.

Пот стекал по спине, пропитывал одежду и обвязанные тряпки, но руки не дрожали. Левее, выше, ещё вверх, к коре, минуя жизненно важные отделы — и он оказался на месте, дёрнул вправо, освобождая место для воздуха, медленно вдохнул и взялся за следующий инструмент.

Миэль с оставшимися в живых друзьями обрушила на Пути Испытаний целую гору, тогда как Салхана с Фордом сосредоточились на опорах и несущих стенах. Все трое ещё не знали, что тратили усилия впустую.

Звуки замедлялись, стихали, словно Алданон переносил своё тело через Портал Песен, потому что в голове так и не заканчивался прилипчивый детский стишок про бутерброд, под который он каблуком выстукивал ритм. Мигрень отступала, словно кто выпустил через отверстие в мир все нехорошие мысли — о жадности, зависти, неудачах и страхах. Вскоре Алданон и вовсе забыл, почему недавно печалился. Энна такая милая девушка, она же не должна плакать.

Всё-таки архитектор вводил кандидатов в заблуждение, когда обещал неограниченные знания. На деле он выдал Алданону связку ключей, не уточняя назначение каждого, и оставил его у своего рода бесконечного архива с запертыми стеллажами. Как ребёнок, ожидающий подарков, он сразу направился к самому большому участку и приступил к делу. Голова немного болела, под переносицей жгло, но в целом — жить можно. Главное, он понимал, что раньше смотрел в потоки времени через глазок, но сейчас — распахнул дверь настежь.

Ещё пока не зная, как совладать с новыми возможностями, он решил вернуться к своему маяку в прошлом и сосредоточился на мысли о Фейн: что с ней случилось и… как она умерла? Алданон неуверенно шарил в потоке, ориентируясь на образ, но не находил ответа, затем передвигался дальше вправо, как учил архитектор, и снова безуспешно. Её горизонт тянулся в бесконечность, полную тьмы и холода — что-то, похожее на жизнь, как обратная сторона луны.

Технологии Иллефарна перестроили её тело до неузнаваемости, лишив не только половых признаков, но и личности — вытравились память и чувства, желания и стремления, — освободившееся же внутри место заняла непомерно гигантская воронка, которая вбирала магию через Плетение в чудовищных количествах. Словно в назидание богам, какими им следовало быть, архитекторы оставили своему творению одно лишь чувство долга перед империей.

Однако и Страж был лишь псом, привязанным к магии, а значит, и к богине Мистре. В час её смерти и падения Нетерила, чтобы выжить, он потянулся к иному источнику — Теневому Плетению — и вернул себе часть утерянной памяти о страданиях во время преображения, когда распадались тело и разум. Определённо сердце Фейн до сих пор билось, но сочилось ядом омерзительной магии.

Алданон тянул за нити времени, едва ли разбираясь, которая из битв со Стражем станет для него будущим, и вдруг почувствовал на себе тот самый взгляд, что превращал мёртвых в не-живых — даже из глубин Теневого Плана он пробирал до костей. То же чувство Алданон испытал, впервые взглянув на настоящую Фейн в видении.

«Человек. Нетерилец!»

«Это лишь пустое созерцание», — пытался он себя уверить, пока хищная тьма тянулась к его разуму, игнорируя границы разных Планов. Однако тут же кто-то резко потянул Алданона назад. За тот миг, пока выбитая из руки игла летела на пол, он с улыбкой погрузился глубже в собственное сознание и завис где-то посреди сети пещер к разным участкам памяти, будто прогрызанных огромными червями.

— Мастер Алданон, что вы с собой сделали?! Держитесь, я вас вытащу!

До чего же храбрый мальчик этот Форд! Наконец сфокусировав взгляд, Алданон с восторгом уставился на ширящуюся длинную трещину в потолке и совершенно не участвовал в собственном спасении от камнепада. Тонны земли рванули в залы, освобождая место для прекрасного солнечного света.

— Хватайтесь за верёвку! — грубый голос Ульфгара откуда-то сверху оказался полной неожиданностью, и Алданон перевёл взгляд на него — грязного, перевязанного бинтами, но живого. За ним толпились люди и эльфы в балахонах. В недрах памяти что-то зашевелилось, но оказалось не столь существенным, чтобы складываться в логическую конструкцию.

Мозг тратил слишком много энергии впустую, что-то пошло не так, а затем Алданон вспомнил о выбитой из руки игле, развернулся и попытался вернуться, однако Форд, раскинув руки в стороны, преградил путь. С новым толчком ближайшая стена тоже пошла трещинами, щит на арке с пафосным, но стилистически неплохим предупреждением раскололся пополам и рассыпался.

— Мастер Алданон, вы слышите меня? Нет, он меня не понимает! — выкрикнул вверх Форд. — Я обвяжу его, подождите!

Словно бездушная мясная туша, Алданон позволил утянуть себя наверх, глядел на повисшие руки и ноги, пытаясь вспомнить, что же забыл там внизу, где так холодно, и вдруг увидел в не-живой черноте очертания рогов, шипов и длинных когтей. Что-то шевелилось внутри и глядело на него через замочную скважину между мирами. Настанет день, и дверь откроется, выпустит его…

«Никто не скажет, будто я тиран и сумасброд…» — подыгрывала песенка.

Люди в смешных балахонах шептались между собой, поглядывая на него, а затем маленькая эльфийка присела рядом, помогла размотать промокшее тряпьё и спросила, не нужна ли помощь лекаря.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но вон тот дварф отрастил новую голову, — громко прошептал Алданон и указал на Ульфгара, который в это время тянул Форда вверх за руки, — хотя мог бы забрать старую из моей сумки.

— Мы успели откопать вашего друга, всё хорошо, — она замолчала, словно что-то не позволяло ей говорить, но теперь — упало с плеч. — Я узнаю твой взгляд: мой брат вернулся с таким же, но не смог дотянуть и до следующего рассвета. Он всё твердил, что время — это иллюзия, и мы живём в нём вечно. Надеюсь, он ушёл туда, где страданий не существует.

Почему-то и эта эльфийка грустила, как Энна, которая сидела у разрушенного лагеря спиной к ним. Последним выкарабкался Салхана и тут же выкрикнул что-то командным тоном, оправив Ульфгара и Эрна засыпать проход так, чтобы ни одна живая душа больше не смогла бы попасть внутрь. Жутковатый гул падающих стен был слышен даже отсюда. Чтобы скрыть опавшую почву, друиды наколдовали вокруг шипастую лозу.

— Скоро и мы сможем уйти, — сказал один из них, — когда убедимся, что это проклятое место действительно больше не сможет отбирать ни души, ни жизни.

— Идём, пока земля держит, — проворчал Ульфгар и устало поднялся, опираясь руками на здоровое колено, затем крепко обнял своего племянника.

Салхана, к несчастью, перегородил вид и навис грозовой тучей.

— Почему ты в пижаме? — наперво спросил он грубо, а когда эльфийка что-то шепнула, указав на голову Алданона пальцем, то опустил руки и замолчал: человек, который по пути растерял лицо и в ужасе выдёргивал собственные волосы, теперь не знал, какую команду отдать, чтобы всё встало как прежде.

Алданон же и сам не помнил момент, когда переоделся — да и разве это важно? Главное, что ему так удобнее. Нет ничего лучше удобной, тёплой пижамы, особенно в путешествии. Эльфийка поколдовала над его головой, но Алданон уже был далеко — подбирал ключи к новым архивам и с детской жадностью поглощал всё, что мог найти. Мельтешащие люди быстро его утомили, а лошадь так и норовила укусить за ногу, когда Алданон принимался тискать её гриву.

Некоторым вещам пришлось учиться заново, но тогда забывалось что-то уже известное. Тоннели памяти петляли, переворачивались с ног на голову и путали направления, даже когда Алданон развешивал указатели. С ровным горизонтом времени как-то сразу не срослось, а мысль оказалась куда быстрее происходящих событий. Он понимал, что сейчас ещё мог сосредоточиться, но с возрастом, когда ресурсы мозга начнут угасать, то едва ли сможет даже понять, где находится.

Полное имя Фейн кануло в пучинах времени, словно архитекторам было важно стереть его; её образ остался лишь в ненадёжной памяти Алданона, да и там постепенно истончался под тяжестью более полезных знаний. Хорошо рисовать он так и не научился, а старая книга с набросками затерялась где-то в библиотеке. Энна всегда говорила, что важные мысли следует тут же записывать, поэтому в момент ясности Алданон снова вооружился иглой и чернилами вытравил на предплечье: «Её зовут Фейн».

Порой он практически бился внутри собственного тела, не в силах ответить на вопросы друзей или хотя бы дать знак, что он здесь, внутри — ещё прежний — и никого не винит. По правде, не очень-то и получалось: теперь для всех он был забавным сумасшедшим, который и раньше не особо умел выражать свои мысли. Подробности экспедиции замяли, а самого Алданона отправили на раннюю пенсию, хотя опознанием артефактов он занимался до сих пор и щёлкал секреты как орехи, мгновенно забывая о них.

Когда Аммон Джерро выписал археологическому обществу существенную компенсацию, Салхана тут же уволился и отдал свою часть вознаграждения Алданону — точнее, Энне, которая взялась его опекать. Она купила ему огромный дом в Чёрном Озере, где могло поместиться всё, чего он только ни хотел: мастерская под любые нужды, подробная карта Фаэруна во всю стену, целый шкаф для пижам, а ещё книги — много книг! Эрн и Форд каждый месяц присылали ему редкие экземпляры из путешествий. Из обрывков информации Алданон понял, что и Ульфгар смог удержать свой умирающий клан на плаву.

Фазы дня перестали иметь смысл, время в принципе размывалось, а значит, Алданон только приближался к заветному горизонту. Он спал урывками и ел, лишь когда напоминала Энна — затем её сменил слуга, но Алданон далеко не сразу заметил подмену, — его эффективность возросла в сотни раз, а разум словно источал чистейший свет. Со временем сложнейшие знания укладывались и словно цементировались — так, например, дети учились ходить.

Однажды Алданон сказал Энне о хрустальном шаре под глубоководным городом, который никто не может найти, а через пару дней к нему впервые явился сам Аммон Джерро. Мерзкая аура колдуна разила демонической кровью, однако Алданон принял его как интересного гостя.

— «Глубоководный город» — Уотердип; «стеклянный шар» — символ Савраса. Там его храм? — сходу бросил Джерро с таким видом, будто получил несварение, однако Алданон лишь растерянно хлопал глазами. — Неважно. Меня интересует, как остановить это тёмное существо: чем глубже я копаю, тем больше уверяюсь, что вы все говорите правду… Наши города стоят на костях империи, которую уничтожило это чудовище! Что оно такое?

Способность хранить тайны тоже исчезла, как только Алданон повернул первый ключ, поэтому болтал он без умолку, перемешивая ценную информацию с мусором, который вдруг вылезал из подсознания. От переизбытка чувств он всплеснул руками, сбив со стола подсвечник.

— Воронка, вихрь — потрясающей силы! Если с края стоять, то вмиг засосёт, но зато в центре всё тихо… относительно мгновенной смерти и превращения в нежить, конечно. Сердце бури отыскать легко, но вот лезть туда — форменное безумие!

Алданон весело рассмеялся и уже потирал руки, предвкушая главный вызов тысячелетия, да и какой толк от всех этих бесконечных архивов, если содержимое девать некуда?

— Точно. Мне нужна информация, какое оружие способно противостоять ему. За работу! Кстати, — добавил Джерро невзначай, уже унося демонический смрад за порог библиотеки, — у тебя амулет с истраченным зарядом защиты от смерти, чучело. Смотри, не помри случайно.

— Э-э, нет, случайно не выйдет.

Он уже знал, что Джерро выживет в битве со Стражем и вернётся для финала, душу сожжёт, но найдёт способ покорить время — ведь его всегда мало, а дел не убавлялось. Видение собственного будущего, где Джерро заносил горящий клинок над его седой головой, быстро сместилось новым и потонуло под грузом других мыслей: лакей снова куда-то перепрятал зачарованные чернила для магических формул, а затем те нашлись в башмаке.

Усевшись прямо на пол, Алданон дотронулся до амулета с укороченной до подбородка цепочкой — чтобы случайно не вылетела через голову — и перевёл взгляд правее, откуда уже виднелось такое знакомое, но изуродованное ненавистью лицо под костяной маской монстра. Тьма сгущалась, билась об истончающийся барьер, и Алданон приветливо помахал ей рукой.


End file.
